Rosalie's Mate-ON HOLD
by cullensbabymama7
Summary: Rosalie Hale&her vampire family move to Forks. Everybody is happy with a mate, besides her. Once at school she finds out her mate, is human, and already taken.-non cannon couples. Em/Ed,A/J,C/E,R/B.-Small Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_New Story of course. It's different from anything else I've done and I wanted to give a try. _

_Rosalie and her family are new to Forks [at least since the last time they've been there] they are all vampires, Rosalie is the single one. Emmett and Edward are together, yes, see where I'm going with this? Rosalie, is gay, and knows she likes girls, and has no shame in her game what so ever. She still looks like Nikki Reed from the movie, don't worry, but her personality is slightly different. _

_Rosalie is instantly attracted to Isabella DiLaurentis [trying out a new last name], who is going out with Lauren Mallory, Bella in this story looks just like the girl on my avatar on this site. Even down to the Red eyes, yet she's human, all human, with no knowledge of Vampires or Wolves. Bella lives on her own, since her parents died. She's 18 years old, and popular of course [ since when are my Bella's NOT popular, she's with Lauren, who isn't like in usual stories, Lauren has blond long hair, blue eyes, and wear's glasses, she's pretty but not anything special, MY BELLA IS BEAUTIFUL, SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE THE AVATAR ON MY PROFILE. So yeah.]_

_Anyways, Rosalie find out her mate is a human, and is already taken…_

* * *

><p><strong>[Rosalie Pov]<strong>

I hate moving, but being a vampire, moving is something you have to do to keep the suspicion away.

I'm sorry let me introduce myself. My name is Rosalie Hale, I'm 18 years old in human years, and I'm a vampire. My whole family is actually. There is my mother and father for all intense purposes, Esme and Carlisle, they're together obviously. Then there is my sister and Brother, Alice and Jasper who are a couple as well, Then my last two brothers, Emmett and Edward, who are together as well. Then there is me. The single one, with a mate.

Today is my siblings and My first day to school. I'll be a senior along with Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Edward are going as juniors since they're the youngest in age. This isn't the first time I've been to school, so I'm not exactly thrilled by the idea. Every time it's the same. They same kind of classes, teachers, and students. Nothing new to learn, nothing new to see. All the same.

I just finished getting ready, nothing all that special. Skinny jeans, and a red long sleeved V-neck shirt with a black vest. I know I look beautiful so I didn't bother with make up. Vampirism comes with Beauty. My hair was simple, straight and hung down and around my shoulders. Red always makes my golden eyes and golden blonde hair pop. I'm not vain, but I know I look nice.

" COME ON ROSE, WERE GOING TO BE LATE" Alice yelled up the stairs.

She knew she didn't have to yell but she does it anyways just to irritate me. She's lucky I love her small pixie self, or else I'd probably throttle her.

I ran down the stairs vampire speed of course, and walked out to my car. My car was my baby, my pride and joy. Candy red, smooth and brand new. She's a BMW M3. Alice hopped into the passenger seat smiling happily. I rolled my eyes at her happiness. No matter how many times we've gone to school, you can always count on her to be the excited one, her and Emmett.

We finally pull up and park in the closest available parking spots, which is next to a nice looking car. No nice doesn't cut it, a very hot car, a sleek brand new Dodge Charger. It was black with pink racing strips down the middle. It was a girl's car, but nobody in the town of Forks usually drives cars like this, seeing as it's the nicest car in the lot besides my BMW and Edward's Volvo.

Emmett and I let out a whistle and I actually run my hands down it. It's smooth and I wish to drive it.

" Check out the front plate" Emmett says in an awe voice.

We walk around and the plate says 'BELLA' in big bold hot pink letters.

" Yes, it's a chick's car, can we go before we're late." Jasper mumbles. He looks at the car longingly though. He's a Dodge man, but decided to get a motorcycle instead seeing as Alice got a Porsche.

We all roll our eyes, besides Alice who giggles and pats his shoulder and kisses his cheek.

I hate watching my siblings, there all so in love. Even Emmett and Edward are open with their relationship. I remember the day Edward found Emmett in the woods after being mauled by a bear. He ran over a hundred miles and begged Carlisle to save him. I was happy he found his mate after Emmett was changed. At first I was changed for Edward, but he confessed he true feelings for the same sex. I admired him and admitted mine. We've been the two best girl friends until Alice and Jasper came along.

We got to the front desk and let them know who we were. We got out schedules and were off to our classes.

Same reactions, same kind of people. Once again people were in awe of us, drooling. I had my first class with Jasper. Him and I both have the last name Hale since we have blonde hair, and can pass as twins. Emmett's last name is McCarty, since he doesn't want people to feel like they are into incest. Whatever, does it matter, our cover story has never changed, we're adopted remember?

Finally Lunch came around, and I really wasn't interested in going, but we had to keep up appearances. We all got our lunch and picked a table close to the glass like wall that allows you to see outside. We sat down at the round table, and of course everybody was coupled but, besides me. They all know I like girls, but I've never been with anybody since being a vampire, I'm waiting for my soul mate, if that ever happened.

All of a sudden the whole room goes quiet and we all look to see why.

In came walking the most beautiful girl I have ever seen about 5'4, long brown hair cascading down her shoulders in loose curls, her skin was pale but not as pale as mine. And her round doe like eyes were the most shocking color of all, a dark red with a hint of brown in them. Yet she was human. I could smell her as she walked in. Her body was curvy and she wore heels, with the same shade of skinny jeans as mine, and she wore a white flowing top that flowed with her as she walked.

The wrong thing about the sight of the beautiful girl, was the hand that was in hers. Next to her was an alright looking girl. About the same height as me, standing at 5'6, blonde hair, dark blue eyes, wearing light pink rimmed glasses. Her outfit was something that Alice would cry about. Black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt covered with a unbuttoned pink shirt, and pink converse shoes.

The sight of the beauty holding hands with her, made me jealous. Angry even. I wanted to rip the girl away from the beauty and tell her, no scream out, MINE.

" Rose?" Edward said in a shocked voice.

I looked over at him and noticed all my siblings looking at me with shocked expressions, besides Alice. She was smiling widely and was slightly bouncing in her seat.

"Really? Her?" Jasper whispered.

" What about her, she's beautiful. " I sighed out eyeing her from the corner of my eye.

She was sitting with a group of her friends. The Blond girl sitting next to her as close as possible, looking around trying to see if anybody was eyeing the beauty, and when a boy or girl was noticed, she glared and wrapped her arm around the beauty.

" That's the most popular girl in school Rosie!" Emmett whisper shouted.

And I thought Edward was the girl in their relationship. I snorted in my mind, then felt bad, because Edward gave me a sad look, but shrugged.

" Tell me everything you know!" I demanded looking at all of them.

They sighed.

" She's got a girlfriend Rose. What's the point?" Edward sighed.

" The point is that our sister's mate has a girl friend and we HAVE to help her gain her true loves heart!" Alice whisper squealed.

We all looked at her shocked, but I think I was the worst one shocked. My mate! My mate! I have a mate? But she's human! I looked back over to her, and the side of her face was even beautiful. I sighed and then got jealous again as the blond sitting next to her giggled and kissed her cheek.

" What Alice said! Now tell me everything you know about her!" I said in a pleading voice and looked at them with sad eyes.

They should want me to be with my mate, and help me any way possible! I've been alone for along time, years, a lot of years!

" Her name is Isabella DiLaurentis. She's 18 years old as of recent, and lives alone. Her father was the chief of police but was killed two years ago in a shoot out a town over. Her mother died in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver last year. She's currently dating Lauren Mallory, and has been for a few months. She's the most sought after girl by both sexes. She enjoys gymnastics and the finer things in life." Edward said

I looked over at Jasper. He sighed and nodded.

" I got the same info, also she likes classical music, and likes to read the classics. Oh and her car's name is Merci." He said with a chuckle.

We all laughed, not even we named our cars. Then it hit me, the car in the parking lot, was hers!

Alice and Emmett had the same information, nothing knew to give me. So it was a start. Now I just had to figure out how and when I was going to introduce myself.

"So Bells have you checked out the new kids yet?" A boy asked her.

We all looked over to her, and watched as she nodded.

" Only seen a few of them. Three of them have been in my classes so far." She shrugged.

One of the other girls at her table, leaned forward, and whispered.

" Have you seen the single one?" She asked her with her eyes raised.

" no, why do I care if one of them is single. I like girls Jessica, there is no changing that, and I have a girlfriend." Isabella said and nodded her head sideways to Lauren.

I cant believe my mate has a girlfriend.

"She is single, the single one is a girl, everybody seems to think she's just as pretty as you are!" Jessica said looking smugly at Lauren, who blushed and then frowned.

" You think the new girl is hot, Lauren?" Bella whispered in question.

Lauren's head snapped up and looked at Bella with an exasperated expression.

" She's not my type, I prefer brunettes remember. She's pretty but I'm all yours!" She said in a firm voice.

I wasn't at all hurt by her words, I was glad I wasn't her type. Because she didn't matter, she isn't the one who's my mate, she just happened to be my mate's girlfriend.

Bella smiled and nodded, but didn't seem too worried. She doesn't look much like the insecure type anyways. That's a good thing.

Then she looked over at our table, and her eyes went to every bodies, then mine. I would have blushed if I could for being caught staring. My siblings looked away right before she looked over, but I just couldn't seem to tear my eyes off her. I held her gaze.

It truly was amazing, the color of her eyes that is. If you couldn't smell her, you would think she was a vampire. She would look even more beautiful as a vampire.

Our eyes locked, and she held my stare, she raised and eyebrow and I couldn't help it, I ducked my head and started to push my food around don my tray.

" What do you think?" Jessica and Lauren both asked at the same time.

"She's pretty." Was all she said.

"That's it? Just pretty?" Another girl at their table asked.

" Yeah, she's attractive, but I don't know her. Besides, I'm with Lauren. " Bella said and then winked at Lauren who giggled.

I couldn't help but feel sad, and a little pain as she said that. But it was true. She didn't know me, and she does have a girlfriend.

"Hey don't worry, you can get to know her. But I think we should talk to Carlisle and Esme about this before you go and steal her away" Jasper said trying to make me feel better.

Only, it didn't make me feel better, but I nodded and just talked to Alice about shopping, and future plans.

I couldn't help but look up every time I would hear Isabella giggle or laugh loudly, which was a really amazing sound. I could listen to her laugh all day, and talk. Her voice was between mine and Alice's pitch. Alice's a slightly high soprano, and mine a high Alto. It was perfect, and beautiful, just like her.

After lunch I had Biology, with Mr. Banner. When I walked in, everybody was quiet. The only empty seat was by Isabella DiLaurentis herself.

" Hello, class this is our new student. Rosalie Hale. Please introduce yourself and then take a seat next to Ms. DiLaurentis, Ms. DiLaurentis raise your hand." Mr. Banner asked in friendly tone.

Bella raised her hand, and looked up from doodling. And looked at me. Once I had her attention, I spoke.

" I'm Rosalie Hale, I'm a senior, my family and I just moved here from Alaska, I love car's and shopping." I said then passed the teacher my slip which he signed and then told me to take my seat.

I walked towards the long black desk, and took my seat next to my mate. She smelled wonderful. Like strawberry and vanilla, with abit of something floral mixed in there somewhere. I could feel the heat of her body from how close we were sitting.

"Hello." She said making me jump slightly at the abruptness of her voice.

I was shocked because I was fighting with my body to stop myself from reaching over to her and grabbing her hand, or even worse, running my hair through her soft strawberry mahogany locks. I didn't need to scare her off, but touching her when I had no right, seeing as she didn't know me. So when she spoke to me, she startled me slightly. Of course she giggled at me jumping a little.

I looked over to her and smiled a small smile.

" Hi, I'm Rose" I told her, then felt stupid because of course she knew my name, I just announced it in front of the whole class.

She smiled and nodded.

" I'm Isabella, or Bella either way doesn't bother me." She said shrugging her shoulders.

I didn't get a chance to talk to her any farther, seeing as Mr. Banner called attention to himself and started the class. I would glance over at her, and watch her write notices. The way her brows moved together when she was concentrating made me want to smooth them out. Every time she moved, I would notice, and feel it.

Soon the bell rang, and she gave me a smile and said bye before running out the door. Of course waiting at the door was her girlfriend Lauren. I looked at Lauren and she had a frown, and looked at the spot where Bella was once sitting then looked at me. Of course she looked away once Bella tugged her arm to start walking.

I met Alice in the hall and she looked excited.

" We have gym with Bella next, all of us!" she said rather loudly.

Which caused everybody to look towards us, but they looked away when she glared at them.

I didn't say anything I just nodded and walked along with her to the gym. The boys were waiting for us by the doors, and once they seen us, they smiled and held them open. It was really sweet that they do that. You don't see the human's doing that for any girls these days.

Coach Clapp, a manly looking woman blew her whistle and barked out orders for everybody to go change. My siblings and I didn't have to, since it was our first day and all. I was silently thanking whatever God there is, that I wasn't in that locker room any where near a nearly naked Bella.

Her walking out of the locker room wasn't much better. She had on a tight white wife beater and small blue short shorts. They stopped right at the bottom of her ass cheeks. I looked around and noticed most of the girls dressed like that, but they couldn't pull it off. Jessica Stanley who was in my last hour, was wearing the same thing except a yellow pair of the shorts, and her legs were all scabby.

Of course, they were playing Volleyball so every time Bella went to hit the ball, her small tight wife beater would ride up, and show her toned stomach. I was surprised honestly by how in shape she was for a human. Then again, she was or is still in gymnastics, so that helps her stay in shape. She had abs but they weren't bursting out of her skin like Emmett's were. They were noticeable, but not extreme.

Soon the day ended and we all started going to our cars. Lauren was already waiting by Isabella's car which was right next to mine. She watched as we walked up, and she straightened her self against Bella's car. If it had been my car she was leaning on, I might have broke her leg. Over leaning on my car, or being my mates girlfriend, I wasn't sure. Either way, she straightened herself and looked over all of us.

She got to me and then held my eyes, I wasn't going to look down like I did with Bella, no this girl was my competition, weather she knew it yet or not.

Bella finally jogged over and let out a low whistle just as we had done to her car.

" This is your car Rose?" Bella asked me, using my nickname instead of my full name, that only my family calls me.

Of course my Siblings heard and snickered to low for her human ears to hear it.

"Yeah, It's new. I take it that ones yours?" I asked, then felt embarrassed as Lauren snorted afterwards, but shot a not so look of apology my way when Bella gave her a stern look.

" Yeah, she's mine. My pride and Joy." She said proudly.

Alice and Emmett cleared their throats loudly, which caused me to sigh. Of course they want to embarrass me.

" Bella, these are my siblings, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Everybody this is Bella " I said nodding to her and them to her.

" Your all together?" She asked looking at everybody, seeing as they were standing in couples.

They nodded, and Edward looked ready to defend his sexuality.

" It's nice to see two men not be scared of being together. Good for you. Don't let anybody talk about you, and you guys look great together. We'll we gotta go, Lauren has to work, and I've got Gymnastics. See ya." She said and got in the drivers side, as Lauren got in the passenger side.

I could of sworn Lauren gave me a smug smile, but I wasn't really paying attention.

We got home and of course seeing as it's our first day both parents were there to greet us and ask about our day. Everybody started talking at once, but they both only heard the words, Rosalie and Mate.

We explained, or rather Alice did. She said she seen a vision this morning but didn't want to say anything just in case I would have freaked out and wouldn't have went. Then of course we told Esme, that Bella has a girlfriend, she frowned but then smiled brightly.

" Don't worry, it will work out. I promise" She told me, then pulled me in for a tight hug.

I went to my room and laid down on my big four poster bed. Sighting I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder to Isabella DiLaurentis.

For the first time since forever, I couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>- AN **

_DID YOU LIKE IT? I know it's different than anything I've ever done, but i wanted to give it a try. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Rosalie Pov] **-_which it probably will be her point of few for a while._

I got ready the next morning and couldn't help but be excited for the new day, and the new possibilities of getting to know Isabella. I knew now what classes I had with her and which classes my siblings had with her. I knew I had a lot of talking to do in Biology, and Gym to catch her attention.

I got dressed in a nice simple outfit, and decided to wear a pair of ballet flats. I then put my hair up in a half up half down style and gathered my back pack and went down stairs. Everybody else was still getting ready, I silently thanked Alice that she didn't come in and help me decide what to wear.

Emmett was the first to come down the stairs followed by Jasper. It seemed like I was more like them than like Alice and Edward about certain things. I was girly yes, but I wasn't a girly girl. I didn't mind wrestling with my brothers like those other two. We all three looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Edward and Alice take forever to get ready. Both of them trying to style their hair perfectly, when Alice's pixie hair cut leaves her hair going in all directions, and Edward's natural sex hair leaves it in disarray, not even hair gel could tame his hair.

" Do you think it will be like this once your with Bella?" Emmett asked with hopeful look, maybe thinking that she didn't take long to get ready.

I looked at him with my eye brow raised, then over to Jasper who was shaking slightly in laughter.

" Honesty Em, do you think a girl like her, only takes five minutes to get ready for her day?" Japer asked.

I thought about it, yes, indeed. A girl like Isabella DiLaurentis looked as if she woke extra early just to get ready. Possibly hours. That thought made me groan. I don't know what I would do if I had to wait hours while she got ready, but then again watching her get ready would be a nice payment for the wait… hmm.

" Your worse then the men Rose. " Edward said as he came down the stairs.

I shrugged then went outside to wait for Alice, she'll be down. It's a thing of hers, always two minutes after Edward, she's finished and zipping down to my car.

When we arrived at the school, the parking lot wasn't as full. There were maybe fifteen car's and those students were sitting on their hoods, talking to each other, or finishing up whatever homework they didn't get don't the night before. So my siblings and I followed them, and gathered on the or around Emmett's Jeep with Alice and I on my car.

We talked about our hunting trip coming up, and about a possibility of going out of town for Christmas Break, that was coming in a few short months. Judging by the weather, it looked like it was going to get even colder and snow soon. I'd say in a month or two, the rainy days will soon stop and whatever rain left on the ground would be covered in ice. Something that I really love about this small town. It rains a lot, so we can seem and be more normal. Though the sunny days keep us inside because of our skin, but still. It's towns like Forks, that we appreciate greatly, it gives us the environment we need to be active.

I perked up when Bella's car came into the parking lot, she was blasting music, and her window was rolled down. I looked in her car and noticed no Lauren. I felt relief at that sight. Bella parked her car on the other side of mine, this time making my car sandwiched between her car and the Jeep, instead of my car then her car, then the Volvo.

Watching as she got out of her car, I was stunned by what she was wearing. Her dark chocolate brown hair was pin straight and all of it down instead of the curls she wore the day before. She had a very tight hot pink and black striped shirt, as well as a small black mini skirt, with hot pink open toed pumps. I stopped breathing for a second then got over myself once she walked around her car with her backpack in her hand scanning the parking lot.

Oh, she was looking for Lauren. That made my shoulders slump. We heard her curse to herself then stomp her foot in anger which made the freshmen girls who were walking by at the time scamper off.

"Fucking Liar!" Bella said under her breath.

I noticed Angela Webber a nice girl walking passed us at the moment, but she heard Bella curse as well. Angela shook her head and paused just staring at Bella, not in a perverted way I was recently, but a sad look on her face.

" Pst" Emmett said lowly.

I shook with laughter, silent laughter. This poor girl was about to be questioned, and when he asks questions, there's always a million of them.

Angela looked around, then pointed to her self. Emmett rolled his eyes but grinned. She slowly made her way closer to us, but didn't seem to sure about it. Vampires may lure you in, but some humans, like this chick here, has self preservation. Good for her!

"Uh, Yes?" She said in a small voice, blushing as she looked at Edward.

Aw, She fines you attractive Eddie! I told him through my thoughts. He ever so stealthy rolled his eyes with out her noticing.

" What's with Bella?" Emmett whispered.

God! Does he have no clue what subtle means? Jesus! Why not just say were going to kidnap her and eat her for god sakes!

Angela looked over her shoulder again, Bella was typing a message on her cell phone, cursing every now and then.

" She's angry with Lauren. Some days they arrive together, either in Bells car or Laurens. Some days they meet here. Then some days Lauren doesn't get to school until a few periods later." Angela whispered.

"Why?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

She looked torn, but I have her a small smile and she seemed to cave.

"She gets high before school sometimes. She knows Bella doesn't like it, but she will pay later, believe me." She said with a small smile

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked, which startled Angela causing her to jump.

Well, he's been so quiet the whole time, I would have had the same reaction if I had been her.

"Look around, there's always a willing person to escort Bella to where ever she pleases. She's going to torture Lauren by flirting with somebody. It will cause them to fight, and Lauren to beg for Bella's forgiveness." Angela giggled out

" A girl like her shouldn't be waiting around for somebody, a girl like her should have somebody waiting around for her. " I said in a soft voice, my eyes on my mate.

I looked back at Angela and her shyness seemed to go away. She stepped closer to me and eyed me, with her huge smile on her face. I would have been nervous if I were human. But her reaction was hilarious.

" You like her huh?" She whispered to me.

" Like isn't even the word sister, Rosie is in loooove. Thinks their soul mates!" Edward piped in.

I scowled at him, I didn't think we're soul mates, I knew! THEY ALL KNEW! Damn it. I'm so going to get him later on.

" Soul mates?" Angela whispered

I was about to say something, but she surprised us all even father.

"BELLA, BELLA COME HERE!" Angela yelled out.

I'm so glad I cant blush right now. I would be redder than my car! Damn this human. I knew there was a reason why I never liked them.

Bella's heels clinked and clacked against the hard pavement and then she came to a nice stop, her chest eye level with Alice, who squeaked. She had a nice chest, at least a C-cup. The hot pink and black stripped shirt looked amazing on her, and gave a nice little amount of show with the girls.

"Where's Lauren?" Angela whispered to Bella, who was looking at her like she whished Angela had hurried the hell up with whatever she was going to say. Then her face dropped in anger.

"I don't know, you know that" Bella whispered out to her through her teeth.

"Jesus, dump her already! She's not even your type!" Angela whisper shouted.

At this point, the both of them were turned around, so their backs were towards us. I noticed at the same time as Alice and Edward checked out and approved her outfit with a nod of their heads, Jasper and I tilted her heads and zeroed in on her ass.

What a nice ass she has. Her tight little black mini, hugged to her like a second set of skin. It was only an inch or two longer than those gym shorts she wears. She had a nice pert ass, not to big not to small, enough to squeeze and have any person want to grab it to see if it was as soft as it looked.

I was too distracted by looking at her ass and day dreaming about it, that I didn't notice they both turned around and were both looking at me. Angela with a huge grin on her face, and Bella with a blank expression. Of course my siblings were chuckling at me. I sat up straighter and went wide eyed. Bella's face morphed into a small smile and she blushed.

SHE BLUSHED! And it was so damn cute!

" I was telling Bella here, that since your new and all that you should have a guide for a few days. Don't worry, I'll show your sister and brothers around. " Angela said then nudged Bella with her Elbow.

She smiled widely at me this time, and I think I gasped. Her smile made her even more beautiful. She has perfectly white teeth, that usually nibbles her bottom lip when she's nervous or annoyed.

" Are you ready to go Rose?" She asked in a sweet voice.

I looked over to Alice, who smiled and nodded. I looked back to Emmett with wide eyes, and he just smiled his dimpled grin. Gathering myself together, and grabbing my backpack. I stood up, and noticed that now with the heels on, she was now level with me.

" You don't have to you know, show me around." I stuttered out like an idiot.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from everybody, and I couldn't help but feel the electric tingles going through my hand and arm. I didn't know if she felt the same thing, but if she did, she didn't show it. Either way I still smiled when she looked over towards me and laughed.

" Why wouldn't I show you around? We wouldn't want you to get lost now, would we?" She said in a teasing tone. Part of me wondered if she was flirting, but I said nothing.

We chatted and she walked me towards my class, the stares and glares I was earning didn't matter. I felt like I was floating on cloud 9! She held my hand the entire way, and she didn't even flinch at how cold my skin was compared to her small warm one. The feel of her warm hand in mine felt like fire was dancing across my skin, in a good way.

"I'll meet you here after class, so you don't get lost." She told me then pranced off after smiling.

Pranced literally. Her ass looked so good in that skirt. My inner beast was roaring to claim her, but I shushed her telling her mentally that we couldn't scare our mate away, and then my inner beast whimpered at the thought of our mate being scared away from us.

" Your so screwed" Jasper said chuckling vampire low, as we walked to lunch.

True to her word, Bella, which she insisted on me calling her, walked me to every class and was right outside of each door before I got there. If my heart had been beating, I'm sure that it would have been beat rapidly, near the point of a happy heart attack.

I gave him a glare, then turned to my left, the side which Bella was walking. The others were behind us. Jasper was told to walk beside me so he couldn't be a pervert and check out Bella's ass. Not that I blame him, neither does Alice, but still.

I thanked Angela a million times over the course of the last few hours. She told me that in some weird way, that it felt and looked more right with Bella and I around each other, than her and that Lauren bitch.

Through out the day, Jessica Stanley had been gossiping to her boyfriend Mike Newton, and Angela Webber about how tragic it was that Lauren was such a pothead. I really was surprised that she smoked the stuff. She didn't look like the type, she looked like a goody, goody. Somebody who waited hand and foot on Bella. Come to find out, she does, unless she was getting high.

"Well we're here. I'll come to your table five minutes before the Bell rings ending lunch. " Bella said as she stopped at the lunch room door.

I didn't want her to sit with her friends, I started to panic till a few rushes of calm hit me, and apparently Bella, because she slouched her posture. I hissed at Jasper, and he muttered a sorry.

" You should sit with us today, get to know the new kids and all." Alice said stepping up to my side.

Bella didn't seem to sure at first, but she then looked at everybody, but when she got to me. Her eyes met mine, her dark red and brownish locked with my golden ones, then she nodded.

" Let me send a quick text to my friends and let them know I'll be sitting else where today." She said and flipped her phone out.

" Just tell that Jessica girl, she sure babbles enough to let everybody know." Edward muttered

I don't think he realized he said it so loud, until Bella paused and raised her eye brown at him. He looked down sheepishly and smiled a crooked smile. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

" It was exactly what I was doing." She giggled.

Finally we were all sitting down a the table, Bella sandwiched between me and Edward. She didn't grab anything to eat, she only took a vitamin water, which I paid for since she didn't get anything else. She blushed again and thanked me.

We actually ate the disgusting food, just to seem normal around her. She didn't notice our grimaces so I knew we were safe.

" So where is Lauren? She's your girlfriend right?" Alice asked out of no where.

Our table went silent, and Bella swallowed her water, and sat the bottle down, screwed the cap on, then placed it so the label was directly in front of her. I noticed she did it every time she took a drink.

" Yes, Lauren is my girlfriend." She said looking at Alice, then put her head down. " At the moment I'm not too sure where she is." Bella said and then lifted her head up again and looked at Alice.

" Tough breaks kid, if Eddie had went missing. I would have his ass!" Emmett said in a serious tone, and gave a pointed look to her.

She laughed, and smiled softly at Edward and Emmett. Then winked at Edward, who looked like he could blush.

"Can you read her thoughts?" I asked vampire speed.

He nodded, but looked at Emmett. Subtle.

We got her side tracked and Alice and Emmett's antics started making her laugh. The way they would argue like small children, and Alice would whine for Jasper to make him stop being mean had her rolling. It was nice, I didn't like the sad look she had on her face. She didn't even care that I put my arm on the back of her chair.

Soon enough we all heard Lauren come inside the lunch room, Bella didn't turn around, either did I. I heard her chair across the room scrap against the floor, and her ask where Bella was.

"What is she doing over there? Why is the new girl's arm around her?" Lauren rushed out in a gasp.

" It's not around her Lauren its resting on the chair that Bella is sitting in." Jessica said or rather pointed out.

Lauren huffed, and started grumbling about me making moves on her girlfriend, and how they should have asked her to sit with them instead of over here with us.

"I don't see why you care, I mean smoking pot was more important than being around your girlfriend right? " Angela said.

Lauren started to talk, but was interrupted by Jessica.

"You know, Bella has plenty of people waiting for you and her to break up. Your only making it easier on her. I know if I was her, and if Mike was doing what you were doing, We wouldn't be together. How would you feel if Bella did what your doing?" Jessica sighed out.

Hmm, so maybe Jessica isn't such a twit after all. I figured she was nothing but a brainless gossip queen. She turns out to have some sort of sense.

Lauren didn't say anything for a few minutes, all the while Bella had been giggling about Emmett telling stories about him and Edward. She seemed to smile softly at Edward and Emmett a lot. It was cute.

" How long do you think she's going to make me beg this time?' Lauren whispered, I could feel her eyes on me as she asked.

" Who cares, you deserve it." Angela grumbled

Lunch ended, and Bella walked passed Lauren with out looking at her, and walked with me to our next class. Before we could enter the damn door, Lauren stopped us, or rather her.

" BELLA, Babe! Wait up!" She shouted

I stopped with Bella, and stood next to her.

When Lauren reached us she was breathing heavier from running, and her eyes were closed then she opened them for a second. She stood in front of Bella and rubbed Bella's cheek. I fought myself from growling at her, but I held it down. That would probably spook Bella, if she heard that.

Lauren leaned back and admired Bella hungrily which I couldn't do anything but bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from hitting the girl, the girl who's my mates girlfriend! This shit sucked.

Then she leaned forward and ran her nose along Bella's cheek till she got to her ear.

" How about we skip the rest of the day, and I make it up to you?" Lauren whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella huffed and shoved Lauren back, which made Lauren gasp and look at her wide eyed.

" Babe?" Lauren asked in a hurt voice.

" Don't you babe me! You had me looking like an Idiot outside waiting for you today! Do you know how stupid I looked? As usual Bella waiting on Lauren to see if she was going to show up for SCHOOL, or wait to come till she was finished getting high? Well whatever. There are plenty of people who are dying to take your spot. So get y our shit together or else it's over!" Bella spat at her, then turned on her heel and went into the class room

I was shocked to say the least. Lauren gained herself, and then gave a glare to me and walked off to her class.

I walked into class and seen Bella at our table with her head down. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back, which caused her to jump up startled.

"Sorry, just looked like you could use a friend right now?" I told her but it came out like a question.

Bella huffed, and looked at me with confusion.

" You don't even know me, so why do you care?" She said rather harshly.

That hurt my feelings, but I tried not to let it show. I shrugged at her.

" Just because I don't know you doesn't mean that you deserve to be treated like that. You should be treated like a queen, or a princess. Not waiting around for somebody to pick you over drugs." I whispered

She didn't say anything back, she only turned towards the front of the class room and took notes while Mr. Banner started talking and started a projector. The whole time I sat there hoping she was thinking about what I said.

Because, I would treat her like a princess. I'd spoil her and love her with everything I had. I'd do anything for her. It really bothers me that Lauren has such a treasure but treats it like trash. You would think with somebody as good looking as Bella, Lauren would be treating her better.

Bella didn't say anything else to me after that, not even in gym and we were on the same team. She didn't even say anything to my siblings. She and Edward seemed to hit it off earlier, but he said something to her that I couldn't hear, and she just shook her head and wasin her own little world for the rest of the day.

All too soon, school was out, and Lauren was at Bella's car again, but crying. I didn't feel sorry for her. After Biology Lauren was running after Bella like a lost puppy, and Bella just ignored her.

Bella came out of the school and seen Lauren at her car and sighed. With out looking up she went to her side of the car, unlocked it, got in, and locked the door before Lauren tried to open it.

As Bella sped off, Lauren marched over to Angela and gripped her arm so hard we heard Angela whimpering from the grip she had on her.

" You did this! You're the one planting ideas into her mind, and your going to fix it, or else." Lauren sneered at her in a hushed voice, but we heard it.

Angela actually looked fearful, and scared. Which surprised me. I never pictured Lauren as the abusive type. But either way Angela nodded her head frantically and then Lauren squeezed harder then let her go.

Lauren walked to her SUV and before opening her door she shot a look over at me. I made myself look as innocent as I could, and got into my car.

"Do you think Lauren hurts Bella?" Alice asked in a soft voice on our way home.

I sighed and thought about it. No, no I don't think she hurts her yet. The way Lauren acted when Bella blew her off was like some love sick puppy, she didn't look angry, but I knew it was just a matter of time before Lauren snapped and started being possessive.

" Not yet" I whispered.

I knew all about abusive relationships, and the thought of Bella being hit or abused in anyway made me seriously pissed off.

The ride home was silent after that, and once I parked my baby in the garage, I took off in need of a hunt and be alone with my thoughts.

I didn't know how I was going to last with out my mate by my side, but when I tried to be there in a friendly way, which is all I can do right now. Bella seemed to shake it off, and become cold and ignore those around her.

Jasper was right, I'm screwed, and not in a good way.

* * *

><p><strong>-AN**

_So that's chapter 2 ! How did you like it? So Lauren is a pot head? Hmm. Lauren is sort of scary behind Bella's back isn't she? Dont worry, we will get more into Lauren later, and find out her true nature. Not all is what it seems..._

_Poor Rosalie. She's not like the Rose from the books is she? Do you like her being different? I do. It makes her more real, less of a bitch. Rose fits in more with the guys in this story, and Edward and Alice and Bella are the girly girls. Lmao, I just had to make Edward that way. Fits him doesn't it?_

_Well, __**Review Please**__, Tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes, Edward can read Bella's mind in this story. Though he wont tell anybody her thoughts unless he detects something wrong. Other than that, he's keeping her mind and thoughts to himself- much to Rosalie's displeasure. _

* * *

><p><strong>[Rosalie Pov]<strong>

Two months, two long months it took Bella to break up with Lauren, and send Lauren packing out of Forks, well her and Edward. Two long months of waiting by the side lines, becoming friends with the woman I love, my mate. It was painful, but I did the right thing, I became her friend, and watched on until everybody, not only me, could see the stress and unhappy looks on Bella's face and the energy around her.

After that day Bella told Lauren to get her act together or else they were done, Lauren did get better. Much to my displeasure. Lauren came to school everyday, early even waiting on Bella. She walked Bella to class, from class, and visited her after school hours at Bella's home. I was surprised in the change, but not really at all. I've seen it a million times over the years I've been alive. Human relationships becoming rocky until somebody cant take it anymore, and an ultimatum is made. The person pushing their luck seemingly becoming better and doing their part right, but eventually they fall back into the same actions, in which made the other person make the ultimatum.

Angela never once spoke about the finger prints bruised on her skin, she hid them away with long sleeves until they went away on their own. I shook my head at that, I wanted to tell her I knew, but I couldn't because it would have been inhumanly possible to know what happened. Lauren always gave her threatening looks, and Angela would take leave and stay away from Bella. Of course, everybody noticed this, including Bella and wanted to know what was wrong.

Lauren would try to keep her to herself, but Bella being the independent girl she is, wasn't having that. It seemed that Bella was the dominate person in the relationship, Lauren following her around, holding her books and doors for her. But after school Lauren was a whole different kind of person.

Alice and I couldn't take it anymore, and started following her around. Lauren was into some bad shit, shit that Bella wouldn't approve of. Lauren still got high but would put visine her eyes before visiting Bella to make her appear all there. Of course I couldn't watch their sexual acts, Alice would call me to tell me when that was over.

But the sick and twisted part of Lauren, is that she liked to play with dead things. She went around killing her neighbors cats a week before Bella broke up with her. Literally beating them to death and torturing them. She was a very enraged person. Her life was fine, her mother doted on her, her father gave her anything she wanted, her little sister adored her. But she was still sick in the head.

Some time something in her snapped. She actually HIT Bella. That was the end of their relationship. I felt a great amount of relief that she didn't stay with her. Lauren stalked her after wards though, trying to tell her how sorry she was, but Edward read Lauren's mind.

Lauren had a killing complex. She's been killing animals to get herself under control. She's actually killed before, humans that is. Edward found out and right away he called the police anonymously, and gave them the where bout's of three different girls. Lauren was a collector though, which is what sealed her deal to a one way trip to jail.

Bella was sad at first, then disgusted, then plain out pissed off and slightly scared. She was highly grateful that some how Lauren was caught. She had been speaking to her friends at lunch one day that it could have been her. I wish I could have been sitting next to her to comfort her, but I couldn't. Though All of her friends seemed to like us slightly, they stayed away. Angela didn't even come close to us much often unless she had to.

As time went by, Bella got better, so did Our friendship. I made subtle attempts to flirt with her and what not, I knew they worked. The way her heart beat went up and the way her face would flush, but then she would change the subject.

Now today here she comes stampeding her way to her lunch table, where all of her friends looked afraid of her. Her face was contorted into one of confusion, and fear. She sat down hastily and leaned into the table, giving me a nice view of her boy shorts she was wearing under her skin tight jeans.

"I have a problem." She whispered harshly.

Edward chuckled, and I glared at him. The fucker wouldn't tell me what Bella was thinking, ever. It annoyed me and he took pleasure in annoying me. Sometimes I just wanted to bash his head in, but I knew I couldn't. Emmett and Esme would be very sad and not to happy with my actions, had it came to that.

" What's wrong! Why are you so…antsy?" Angela questioned, with Jessica nodding her head in agreement.

"I don't just think she's pretty. I'm attracted to her, really, really attracted to her. But I don't want to mess up a friendship. I mean what if she doesn't like me. I like her, no, more than a lot. What am I going to do!" Bella questions, her voice in a high whisper, but her words weren't being heard by the other humans around them.

Jessica looked concerned and Angela looked confused. I was getting pissed of. What the hell! I've been flirting with her, and trying to drop hints for ever, but she doesn't feel the same way? Is there something wrong with my genetic make up that's not allowing her to want me or like me? Damn it.

" First of all. Breathe Bella. Second of all, who the hell are you talking about. Not that I'm not happy that your interested in somebody else, but who is the she that we're talking about?" Jessica asked in one huge breathe.

Bella looked annoyed by her, but didn't comment on her behavior.

"Rosalie, god, who else would I be talking about." Bella whispered with wide eyes.

Both Angela and Jessica burst out laughing. Of course that caught the other humans attention, but they looked away in fear when Bella glared at them.

Me on the other hand. I was extremely happy, no happy couldn't describe the way I felt at the moment. I felt like I was floating, almost like an out of body experience. I almost could hear angels all around me, singing out hallelujah.

"Turn down the happy Rose! For god sakes I'm about to jump up and do a jig if you don't calm down." Jasper hissed at me.

" I'm sorry." I said grinning at him, not sorry at all but I did manage to calm down to look normal.

I glanced over at my siblings. Emmett looked insane with his huge smile, Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat with a glazed look over her eyes, Edward looked smug, and Jasper looked like he was trying to take a shit by concentrating on not being effected by all of our emotions.

I peered down at my tray of not exactly eaten food, listening intently on the conversation in the middle of the lunch room.

" Finally! I thought you were never going to notice her." Angela mumbled.

I'm right there with you sister. I mumbled in my mind in agreement.

" Believe me, I always noticed her. The very first day she had my attention. I cant believe I'm telling you this, but ever since then, I've been imagining her that I'm having sex with instead of Lauren. " Bella giggled out and blushed

Angela had a look of happiness on her face, and Jessica had a look between disgust and amusement.

" Okay, let me get this straight. You have always liked her, but ignored it? Why the hell would you do that? " Angela cursed out. Which is so unlike her.

Bella's red eyes darted over to our table, then back to her friends.

" I was with Lauren at the time, and secondly I just didn't believe she liked women. I was trying to get to know her, which I have in a way, but now I cant seem to keep my mind off her, I feel like running up to her and jumping on her when I see her. Its so hard staying away from her, you don't understand."' Bella sighed out.

" Your so clueless" Jessica commented.

Bella lifted her head up and looked at Jessica straight on. It never once was unnoticed by all of us, but Bella's eyes seemed to scare people, even her friends. They are unusual ,very unusual for a human, after all.

" How the hell am I clueless?" She spat rather harshly.

Jessica shrunk back slightly, but still managed to speak. I can give the girl props for that, if I had been the human earning that tone with the look in her red colored eyes, I would have pissed myself.

" You never notice how she looks at you is all I'm saying. If you would have noticed, then you would see what everybody else around sees." She said simply shrugging off her scared emotions, and waving her hands around in a wide gesture.

"How does she look at me?" Bella whispered in a softer tone.

The two girls giggled again but stopped when Bella gave them an annoyed look.

" Like you're the answer to all of her prayers." Angela said in a very serious tone, yet dreamy voice.

Bella stayed silent for a few minutes, then sighed, and giggled.

"Really!' She said in an excited voice.

It really was too cute. When something was about her, no matter if it was a man or a woman, she got giggly and happy that she has their attention. Something that annoyed me, yet made me smile.

" Yes, now go ask her out." Jessica commanded her.

"What! No way, I'm not asking her out. I'll wait till she asks me out. " She said in an offended voice.

" She really is one of those girls. Doesn't ask people out, she has to be the one to be asked out. In her mind, your not so girly, so its your job to take the manly role on, and her job to accept. " Edward giggled out.

I really wanted to punch him in the gut. If he were human, I'd possibly do it, because it would hurt him more. Of course that thought earned me a horrified look from Edward.

Pussy. I commented at him in my mind.

" You wish you could have hers." He said smugly, then giggled again.

I didn't comment that time. This time I was thinking of some huge way of asking Bella out, something extreme. Was she the type of girl who liked big gestures? Yes, but if I did want I was wanting to do, would it Embarrass her?

" Do it. " Alice giggled out, obviously seeing my decision.

I nodded firmly, and stood up from my seat. Today I was wearing skinny jeans, a band t-shirt that hugged me tightly, and a pair of black and white girl Jordan's. I wasn't nervous exactly, but If I had a heartbeat, I'd probably be flushed all over.

" Bella.." Angela whispered

"Yeah?" Bella asked.

" Rosalie Hale is coming to our table." Jessica whispered out.

I noticed how Jessica leaned even farther into the table no doubt waiting for juicy gossip, and something to brag about, that her good friend, Isabella DiLaurentis was sitting at her table, when Rosalie Hale part of the infamous Cullen family, asked her out.

Yes, I think this just might be the most important thing in her life, according to her.

Bella's body tensed and her heart beat picked up rapidly. That made me very happy that I effected her in such a way. Lauren never gave her that reaction.

Once I got to their table, standing directly behind Bella. I tapped her lightly on the shoulder, throwing a wink at her two friends.

" Bella, can I ask you something?" I said in a louder than normal voice.

I mean why the hell not? The whole lunch room got quiet, and the only thing you could hear was silence until Bella turned around in her chair, and looked up at me.

" Yes, of course. " She shouted out, then her eyes got wide in embarrassment for being to eager.

That made me chuckle at her. She is too adorable.

" I just wanted to know, if I could have the very special honor in taking you on a date tonight." I asked louder than I did before the first time.

Her red doe eyes went wider than normal, and her face went from making an 'o' shape of her mouth to a huge grin that I couldn't help but copy.

" YES!" She squealed out

Of course, Alice squealed right after her and started clapping, which made everybody clap around us.

I tugged Bella to me and have her a hug, and I might have made a little feel of her ass, but who could blame me. Jasper even agreed that she had a nice ass.

The rest of the day went by rather fast, which I was grateful for. I had my last two classes with Bella, we even walked down the hall holding hands. Okay we weren't exactly holding hands, but our pinkies were linked together, in the pinky promise like fashion. The whole time our fingers were connected, nothing but a current flow of electricity swam up and down my arms.

I watched Bella dress and undress in the girls locker room like a pervert. I didn't care that people were watching me, watching her. Some giggled, some muttered that I was a pervert and tried to cover themselves. I simply told them that they hold no interest to me and only Isabella did.

Of course they were embarrassed for their assumption, but I didn't pay any attention to them, or reply that it was alright when they said sorry. My eyes focused on Bella. She didn't care about getting naked in front of anybody, she was carefree.

Most of the girls use the toilet stalls, others used the shower with the privacy curtains. Not Bella. She stripped all the way down bare ass naked, and then put her white wife beater on and small shorts. Not even bothering with a bra or underwear. That made me groan. She heard it and looked over while she had her foot propped up on the small stone bench, and looked over her should at me and gave me a wicked smile.

I watched as she bent even farther forward, and tied her shoe. When that was finished she tortured me even father by placing her foot down and bending over so her hands were around her ankles, pretending to stretch.

" Come on Bella, don't tease her like that. It's mean." Alice said as she giggled

Bella pouted then stood up right, winked at me and left the locker room.

" Oh that one, she's evil." Alice laughed manically and pranced out of the locker room.

I looked around and noticed I was nearly the only one left, besides a few girls who hated gym.

" You two look cute together." Whispered a girl with short black and pink hair that reached her shoulders.

I smiled a small smile and nodded, then left the locker room. When I got out I searched for my siblings and Bella. Alice and her were 'stretching' before we were ordered to play whatever sport or ridiculous activity for the day.

I sat next to my brothers, as they watched the two girls. Jasper's eyes darting between Alice's flat ass, and Bella's round on. Each time they would bend he would groan. I did the same thing, only I wasn't looking at my sister's ass. I was having a staring contest with Bella's ass. It seemed to taunt me, and when it would giggle slightly it was like it was laughing at me.

" She's not wearing a bra" I whispered at them, or more to myself as Bella stood up and raised her arms over her head and tugged them left and right.

Her chest thrusting outwards with each stretch, making the small thin material that covered her top half, press against her tightly. I hated that tank top.

I started to picture her naked while she was stretching, of course that was short lived when Edward flicked me and glared. I felt embarrassed, I'll admit that.

" Your very tone." Alice commented to Bella

" I work out a lot, besides I do gymnastics. I have to be in shape to do that." Bella replied smiling at Alice.

" Do you compete?" My small sister asked in an excited tone.

Bella giggled and nodded her head yes, confirming that she does indeed compete.

" Yes, I'm part of Seattle's Elite Team. We're competing this weekend. You should come." She offered.

That went straight to every part of my body, thinking of seeing Bella do something she loved. She really was indeed tone and in shape for a human. I don't think there really was an inch of fat on her besides her ass, titties, and thighs. They were toned, yet had the right amount to grab on to. They were sexy.

" Can my whole family come? " Alice asked in her little voice

Bella paused mid stretch and her face looked thoughtful, then she broke out into a massive grin.

" Sure, make sure Rosalie comes. I have a special section like the rest of the girls for their families, but mine is always empty….but you can sit there, its front row." Bella offered, though sadness creeped up into her tone quickly.

Alice looked at her with a sad smile and nodded her head. I really was rather devastating to know Bella was all alone for some time. Having no parents alive anymore, and taking care of yourself, it must get depressing. I've sat outside of her living room window a few times, as I watched her.

She always sat in this big leather chair, I image its her fathers. Her legs up to her chest, and her cheek to her knees as she stares at the pictures on the walls and mantel that sets about her fire place. Sometime, she cries, but those tears vanish and she becomes angry. When those moments happen, I wish I could make my presents known, I've came close a few times, but Alice and Edward stop me. They tell me it wasn't the right time.

Finally Coach Clapp decided to grace all of us with her presents, and I noticed her eyes linger on Bella longer than they should have. That woman really is creepy, and it pissed me off that she looked at Bella that way. Though, she's never touched her, so I guess her life can be spared.

We were given the hour as a free hour to do whatever we wanted. Coach Clapp brought out racks of balls, and set them lose on everybody. Bella went for the basketball and started doing all sorts of tricks I didn't know about that she could do.

" You really should be on our team DiLaurentis. Your a lot better than most of them, that's for sure." Coach Clapp's deep voice rang out.

I've never seen Bella play basketball, so I was shocked, as were my brothers and Alice.

" I have more than enough to keep me busy Coach. Besides, if I were to play for the schools team, I'd do it only to get a scholarship. Those are hardly ever given out to small schools like ours, scouts don't bother to come here." Bella said with hard eyes, glaring at the Gym Teacher.

Coach Clapp sighed and nodded her head going back to her office, to do paper work or whatnot.

" You play basketball?" I asked as I stood up with my siblings.

Bella looked offended and nodded her head, giving me a small glare.

" Is it so hard to believe that I can play a sport and be good at it?" She huffed out tucking the ball under one arm, and placed her hand on her hip with her other arm.

I laughed and shook my head no. All traces of anger went away and she giggled as well. We all played around with the ball, us vampires being extra careful to not use any of our strength to match her human strength.

The hour got better when I went to grab the ball from Bella, but she turned around and grinded her backside into me, blocking me from the ball. I moaned quietly, and tried to get around her. She ducked under my arm, dribbled then shot it into the basket, making it give a nice 'whoosh' sound.

She smirked at me and collected the ball again. This time Alice demanded her to each her how to do that. We all laughed at her. Alice gets pissed off when her flirting doesn't make Jasper falter from our Baseball games. He usually is the one teasing her.

I shook my head but smiled. I think those two will be great friends, along with Edward. It seemed even now, those three girlies, and us three normal people.

School was finally over, and I walked Bella to her car, which has always been next to one of my families cars. She leaned her back against her car, and I stepped between her legs a little. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, and felt happy that I made her shiver.

I took a step back as she stepped the side to open her car door. I got to it before she did and opened it for her, she got in and buckled up and smiled up at me.

I loved the way her eyes shined with happiness at that moment. I chuckled at her and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and ran my thumb across her cheek.

" I'll pick you up at seven, alright?" I asked her, nervous that maybe it was too late or too early.

She gave me a wide beaming smile and nodded her head yes. I kissed her cheek again and shut her door. She took off out of the parking lot after that.

"Where are you going to take her tonight?" Emmett asked me as he threw his arm over my shoulders.

" To get something to eat, and after that I don't fucking know. I have been on a date since I was human!" I said in a panicked tone.

" Relax, take her to eat, and then take her to a movie. Simple as shit." He shrugged, then gave me a wink.

I smiled at him and nodded.

When I got home, I burst through the front door, and went straight to my room. I had to find something nice to wear, something that didn't scream I was desperate, but something casual. I have no idea what she's going to wear, but anything and everything looked great on her.

" What in the world is wrong with your sister?" Esme's sweet voice rang out like she was startled.

I may or may not have almost ran into her, I'm not sure.

" She has a date tonight.. With Bella DiLaurentis." Alice sang out.

Esme gasped out, and I wanted to laugh. She's been so supportive this whole time. Always being there to comfort me when I was sad and down about my mate being with in a relationship with somebody. She even joked about breaking them up for me, which is something I was grateful for. She's the perfect mother, always there to make you feel better, to have a shoulder to lean on, to cry to, to vent to, she was always there.

She came to my room and knocked, Alice with her. I rolled my eyes and told them to come in.

I knew it seemed crazy, my flinging my clothes everywhere trying to find something nice to wear.

" Rose hunnie" Esme said softly placing her hand on my shoulder.

I stopped and relaxed. Alice looked horrified at the state of how my room looked now. So I may have gotten out of hand, but this date is serious.

" Let us help you?" She whispered.

I was about to nod, but then remembered how Alice gets. I looked scared towards her, then glared, of course she smiles.

" Promise to dress you how you like to dress, and nothing that you don't like." She said softly.

I nodded my head at them, and this time they were the ones flinging my clothes about while I sat on my bed and watched.

Five minutes later, they had a full outfit they deemed perfect for a first day. Dark wash Jeans, a white shirt, and a red button up, with black flats. It was boyish, yet girlish. I've always been a tomboy. Cars were my thing, even as a human, I loved wrestling with my brothers, and didn't mind getting dirty.

I got in the shower, and got out. I blew dry my hair, and let it hang down my shoulders. I got dressed, putting on my sports bra, the my briefs since I don't like girly underwear, they made me uncomfortable, and went down stairs.

Carlisle was home and the whole family was sitting in the living room with huge smiles on their faces. Had I been human, I would have blushed madly. I fidgeted with my fingers for a minute or two, until Emmett burst out laughing.

" This girl really has you nervous. Since when are you nervous Rose?" He let out a full belly laugh.

Edward glared at him and slapped his stomach, and smiled reassuringly towards me. Thank god he's not picking on me. Emmett and I are usually the ones who get along, while Edward picks on me. I guess this time is different.

" Don't make fun of your sister, she's nervous. As you all were when you went on your first dates with your mates. Now show her a little bit of respect. She's waiting on the sidelines while her mate dating somebody else. Could any one of you have done that?" Carlisle's voice came out in a sharp tone, then he winked at me.

I smiled at him, and listened to my siblings either growl and hiss at the thought of their other halves dating somebody else and having to wait for them. Emmett looked at me with a sad face. I hated when he looked like that, he should always be happy and smiling, he's the goof in our family.

I bid them all a good bye in my leave, and went out to my car and took off towards Bella's house.

I didn't bother with the speed limit, if I had, then I would be late. Picking out an outfit took its time, and if I wanted to be on time, then I had to put the peddle to the mettle and get the hell to Bella's place.

I reached her street, and parked my car next to her car in her drive way. I still amazed me that she lived on her own, and managed to keep the out doors nice and neat like the other houses on her block.

Bella lived in the nicer side of town, all the houses were told to be large, compared to the other homes in Forks. She lived in a two story white house, plus there is an attic and a basement. Those never count has stories, those are just plus'. It wasn't nearly as big as my house, but it was a fare sized house. I wonder how she deals with living in the home where her parents lived. Surely she gets lonely living here all alone.

I shook my head from those thoughts and knocked on her door. I could hear her bare feet making light pittering noises against the flooring of the house. I heard her take a deep breath before opening to door.

Right away, my eyes went wide, and scanned her body thoroughly. She was wearing a small red dress, that ended mid thigh. It had on shoulder strap and the other side went down in an angle. She looked truly good in the color red. It matched her eyes, and looked nice against her dark hair and pale complexion.

I knew she didn't favor the color red, like I do. So I knew that she wore this dress for me. While talking to her and getting to know each other to make a friendship, we told each other all of our favorites, and what not. Red was on her like list, but not on her favorites list.

" You , you look stunning." I choked out

She smiled widely at me and grabbed my hand letting me into her house. The smell of her house made me feel comfortable. It was all her, and some candles she always lit at night for an hour. It made me feel like I was at home, because home to me, is where ever she is.

" You look nice as well." She whispered out in a smile.

I was thankful to be a vampire at the moment, she made me want to blush.

"Sorry I'm running behind. Let me grab my shoes and then we can leave. Make your self comfortable." She said really fast then ran up the stairs.

I looked around and decided to sit at the kitchen table, to wait for her. I could hear her muttering to herself up stairs and I laughed quietly. She finally came back down a few minutes later with the look of victory on her face. I shook my head and she pouted.

"They were hiding from me." She said in a small voice.

I looked down at her feet, and couldn't help but become aroused. I loved her feel bare, and in heels. They looked extremely sexy on her, and made her legs go on for miles, not to mention, I just loved her feet.

"Those look great on you." I complemented as I pointed to her feet.

She giggled and said thanks.

We left her house, after she locked up. I walked her to my car and opened her door for her. She blushed and gave me a kiss on the cheek before getting inside. I had to control my speed, because I was so excited.

The drive out of Forks was quiet, but comfortable. I had the radio on low, and watched her from the corner of my eye from time to time. When a song came on that she liked, she reached over and turned it up herself, not asking. I liked that, because I didn't mind that she touched my radio. Had it been Alice or anybody else, I would have bit their head off.

Taylor Swift came on and Bella's body relaxed even farther into the leather seats, and became to sing, beautifully might add, to the song.

" You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.." She sang the final note as the song ended.

I pulled up to the restaurant, and leaned my head back and looked at her.

" You have a really pretty voice." I told her

She laughed loudly and called me crazy. Which made me chuckle. Truly, the song made me connect with it. In a way, I felt that she shown me what life was living for. Even though she doesn't know it, yet.

I went around and opened her door for her, and helped her out of the car. She turned towards me and her eye brows were smashed together.

"You know, You don't have to do all that for me. " She said

" I know, but I want to. Does it bother you?" I asked

She smiled and shook her head no.

" I'm just not use to it, it's nice though, to have somebody open doors for you and what not. It's earned her many points already." She chirped.

I winked and offered her my hand, which she took with no hesitation. I often wondered if the coldness of my hand bothered her, but if it did, she never once said anything about it.

" Wow, this is really nice." She gasped out

I took her to one of the newer fine dining restaurants in Port Angelus. I would have taken her to Bella Italia, but thought against it. Seemed too cheesy. So I brought her here. Edward did tell me she liked the finer things in life, as did she in a way. So why not give her them, or take her to those finer places? She deserves it.

" It's new. I heard it has really great food, and very nice service." I told her

She smiled and was very eager to go in. Once we were settled at a nice table in a private section of the place, we were given menus to look over. I started to regret the whole thing about the service. I noticed how the server stared at Bella like she was something to eat. I shot her a glare across the room, and she smirked at me.

She smirked at me, can you believe it.

I let out a small growl, which almost went unnoticed by Bella. But she noticed. She looked up at me and gave me a nice 'bitch' eyebrow. I smiled at her. She laughed softly and placed her menu down.

" You know, I'm here with you, not with the waitress. There is no need to growl." She whispered with a small smile on her face.

My eyes went wide, and on the inside I started to panic, because growling is so not a human thing. I looked down at my menu and didn't bother to look back up. She sighed and placed hers back into her hands and started to look over it.

A few minutes later, the slut waitress came back over and asked us what we wanted to drink. Or asked Bella rather than me. I growled again, and Bella seemed to be the only one who noticed and kicked me under the table. It didn't hurt, it just tickled slightly.

" Yes, I'll have a sweet tea, Rose Baby, what do you want?" Bella asked me as she reached over the table and caressed my hand.

So her actions and her calling me baby, startled me, but I recovered. I looked up at the slut and grinned widely showing her my fullest of pearly whites. She took a small step back at that. HA!

" I'll have the same, please, and thank you." I said In a sweet voice.

She scribbled it down and took of with gusto. I chuckled as she left, and Bella giggled loudly.

"How did you even hear that?" I blurted out in wonder

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

" I guess I just have good ears." She told me, while her hand still played with my fingers.

" Look, about that.. I" but she cut me off.

" Your different yes, I'm very well aware of it. But is it my place to ask? No, its not. Do I wish to know? Yes, but only when your ready. Whatever secret your family has, its yours not mine. If you all wish to share it with me. Then I would be lovely. Now, let it go, and lets enjoy our first date, okay?" She said in a soft yet stern voice.

I smiled in thanks, and indeed let it go. The rest of the night was great. We finished eating, or rather she did, she noticed me struggling to keep a pleasant face, and told me to leave it be. I was nervous, because she really had been catching on, and I wasn't sure how my family would react.

After dinner, we went to the movies, then I decided to take her dancing since it was still pretty early. She laughed loudly and giggled the whole time I twirled her around the dance floor. She allowed me to hug her body close to mine, so she molded into me. We even danced to a few slow songs. She put her hands behind my neck and played with my hair, as I held her around the waist. The feel of her body against mine, felt, right.

At the end of the night, I walked her to her door, watched as she opened it with her keys. She looked up at me, and I stared down at her. I'm not sure how long we stood looking into each other's eyes, but her large smile made me happy.

I leaned down and kissed her soft plump pink lips. The kiss was soft at first, then it got more aggressive when I pulled her to me so her body was flush against mine like it had been earlier in the evening. Her arms went around my neck and she moaned into the kiss at the same time I did.

When she needed to take a breath she kept her hands around my neck and smiled a sweet smile. I smiled back and kissed her cheeks and let go of her waist, and brought her hands down and held them.

" I had a great time tonight, thanks for letting me take you out." I told her softly.

Her eyes were shining with excitement, and lust, as I could smell her, but didn't tell her. It was getting harder to not take her right then and there, but I controlled myself.

" I had a great time too. Do you want to come over some time and hang out, just the two of us? No waitresses to growl at, no people trying to dance around us or with us, just you and me? Alone." She asked, but whispered out the last word

I nodded my head and kissed her lips one last time and watched her walk into her house. When her front door locked twice, I went back to my car and drove home.

Once I got home, I was attacked by Alice, Edward, and Esme. Those three girlies were seriously nerve wrecking. After they calmed down, and the guys joined us in the living room, I told them how the night went.

" One thing though, she's always noticed how we're different. Like that we don't eat, or anything. She even heard me growl at the slut waitress that kept staring at her!" I said in panic.

Everybody looked at each other, then toward Carlisle. He had a look on his face, the one he always has when he's thinking about a situation.

" She is your mate Rosalie. It is up to you to decide weather or not to tell her. You have my blessing. " He smiled at me.

Everybody else agreed and gave me all support. I decided I will let Bella know everything, the next time we spend time together. I was tired of holding it in, and felt like my chest was going to burst if I didn't tell her soon.

I laid in bed that night, thinking of Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AN ;**_

_**So I'm going to leave the chapter here. I tried to speed up some things, because It's well deserved. I'm not one for all that extra soap opera drama. I didn't want Lauren in the picture to much longer, because her and Bella weren't meant to be, nor did Lauren deserve her. **_

_**Thank you all for the wonderful Reviews so far, and for making this story your favorite. This is new for me, and I'm really trying on this story. It's a challenge, but I hope it's good. Also, sorry for any mistakes I made in this chapter and the other two. I dont have a Beta for this story, so I'm doing all the re checking myself, and I have Spell Check, but sometimes I spell words right, but they arent the right word for the sentence, ya know? So sorry for that, but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's slightly longer than the last two, but so much had happened in this one. **_

_**Please Review & Thank You for Reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been working on most of my stories updates, and when I get blocked I stop and save whatever chapter I'm working on and then work on another story's update. This chater took awhile because I had to decide on somethings, but I think I've got the kinks worked out for now...I hope.**_

_**Thank you all for the Reviews you've been leaving, and everything. They mean alot to me, and they help me with my writing. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm already working on the next chapter... **_

* * *

><p><strong>[ Rosalie Pov ]<strong>

I didn't get a chance to tell Bella about my family and myself. Between school and her going to Seattle everyday for practices and back, I didn't really get to see her. We talked in school, but it wasn't really the right place for that conversation. I mean what can I do? Tell her right before lunch? Yeah, that would end badly. So I decided to wait till after her Gymnastics competition, which is today.

I'm completely nervous, and I'm not even sure why. Its not like its me who's the one who is competing against another gymnastics' team. I think I'm actually nervous for Carlisle and Esme to meet her. I know they already said they would love to have her and accept her, but they really don't understand that this is really huge for me. I haven't been with anybody since I was turned. So her meeting my 'parent's is nerve wrecking, I mean what if she doesn't like them? What if she sees them and just breaks down, being reminded of her own parents?

" Calm down Rose, everything is going to be fine." Jasper soothed me.

I sighed and welcomed his calming emotions. They made me feel better, I was half way back to panicking again. I've never been this sappy or emotional before, at least not since after my change. If Bella wasn't my mate, I think I would be angry with her for making me react this way. It's foreign to me, worrying and carrying so much for another person, not to mention a human.

I managed to get myself together and 'man' up as Emmett called it. I finished getting ready, and helping Esme find something to wear. She wanted to look nice for Bella. She said something like we were stepping in to represent her family and that we all were to look nice, she aimed that mostly towards the boys, then again, they would never step out of the house looking less than great. Alice always dressed them, she didn't trust them to pick out their own clothes. Truth is I don't blame her, after living with Edward and Emmett for so much longer than her, she luckily didn't have to see their miss match days. It was hideous and hilarious at the same time. It really was gross though seeing Emmett try to fit his bigger body in a pair of Edward's jeans, no man's crotch should ever be hugged that tight.

Finally we left the house, I decided to ride with Esme and Carlisle, It seemed like a better option. Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all decided to ride together in the Volvo. I hate that mom car, I swear Edward secretly has a vagina somewhere tucked down there. He's more girly than I am, and if his car didn't give his gayness away, then I'd be damned. Riding with those two couples is just asking for something bad to happen. Alice and Emmett always argue, and Jasper and Edward always argue because they are defending their mates, between arguing people get slapped and Alice may or may not pull your hair out, and in return, you get a headache the size of Texas. Being a vampire, its impossible to get a headache, unless you know my siblings.

" Before we go in, I just want to warn you. When I told you her eyes were red, I meant bright blood red, like a newborn vampire." I whispered vampire speed at my parents as they pulled in next to the Volvo.

Carlisle didn't say anything, he looked to be thinking. I shrugged it off, and Esme looked shocked again. I rolled my eyes mentally, and just nodded my head. I really didn't feel like trying to explain why my mate's eyes were so different and so unique, because I honestly had no reasonable explanation. Emmett once tried to say it was because she was half Albino. That of course was ridiculous, I looked it up.

We all walked in the building, and my vampire senses went into to over drive, so did everybody else. There was another vampire in the building, three to be exact. And they smelt extremely familiar. Irena, Kate, and Tanya were here. For what reasons I'm not sure, but having them see me interact with a human, my mate, made me feel extremely defensive. The rules were that we weren't suppose to tell human's about us, and though I haven't told Bella, I was planning on it.

We were told to go in and take our seats. Their were bright lights everywhere, different sections of the large arena type room were set off in different spots. Beams, and other things I really had no interest in were placed about on a blue carpet with cushioned flooring, I'm guessing for body protection incase of a fall. Bella's team was wearing gold and white body hugging outfits. I noticed her right away, she had been looking around and once she spotted me she beamed and waved.

I watched as she turned towards the girl she was speaking to, and then started heading our way.

"Is that your Bella?" Esme whispered out in awe.

I smiled at her and whispered yes.

" You Came! I wasn't really sure if you would." She shouted happily and hugged me

I laughed and kissed her cheek.

" Of course I came, You invited us, and we wouldn't just not show up!" I told her

She laughed and nodded, then looked over at Carlisle and Esme.

" Hello, you must be Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Thanks for coming, its very nice to have you here and to meet you." She said and stuck her hand out for Esme to shake.

Esme grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, surprising Bella. She went stiff for a second, then relaxed and I think I heard her sniff Esme? Yes, she defiantly sniffed Esme. It was hilarious because if Esme could blush, she would be right red at the very moment.

" Please call me Esme dear, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." Esme joked and smiled affectionately towards her.

" Its lovely to meet you Isabella. And thank you for inviting us, I look forward to the festivity." Carlisle smiled a wide smile, and his face took on one of astonishment.

He had that calculating expression on his face, like as if he were studying something. The look he got when he learned of peoples gifts or if he wanted to experiment. It made me want to growl at him. Bella's not an experiment, and he better not even try to question her about her eyes.

"Bella, you look wonderful!" Called a voice behind me. I tensed at the voice.

I turned around slowly and was greeted by the very smiley face of Irena.

Tanya and Kate were standing next to her giggling at her. It confused me, how did they know her? They seemed to be taken with her just as my family was.

" Rena! You came, and you brought your sisters as well?" Bella said smiling at her.

I didn't like the way Irena's eyes lingered on Bella. I let out a low growl and stepped closer to Bella placing my head on her shoulder.

" Oh sorry! Irena, Tanya, Kate, these are the Cullen's. And this is Rose!" Bella giggled out.

I could feel my family coming closer and it worried me.

" How do you know them Bella?" Tanya asked snottily.

I always hated her. She thought she was better than everybody, even me. I know I'm not like Alice, all girly and foofy and shit. But I did know when I was better looking, hell I was extremely vain as a human. I learned to be more humble after my change. But this bitch, I couldn't stand her.

" They go to my school. And they are my friends." Bella told her while tilting her head in confusion.

" She is my mate" I said vampire speed, so Bella wouldn't hear it.

The three Denali sisters looked taken back, and Irena looked hurt but covered it up by smiling.

" Good luck, we'll be cheering you on B!" Kate chirped and hugged Bella slightly before letting her go.

Bella told me she would talk to me after the competition, and we all took our seats.

" What in the world is going on here? How do you guys know Rosalie's mate?" Esme whispered.

" We're watching out for her. It's our job. She's not human, though she doesn't know that yet." Tanya whispered back, not looking at us though, she was looking a head a Bella.

" I knew it!" Carlisle cried out happily, causing many people to look in our direction.

We hiss at him, and Esme actually swatted him in the back of the head. It was something she rarely ever does. But it was better than what I wanted to do. I wanted to maim him, and possibly pull his head off his shoulders for all that 'processing' he had been doing this entire time.

" What do you mean she's not human? And your watching her? For what? Why does she need to be watched?" I demanded out trying to look normal keeping a small smile on my face and would smile larger when Bella would turn back to see if she had my or everybody else's attention.

" If you must know, We knew her parents. We're not exactly sure what she is, but she's something different. Her father seemed to know what we were when he came across us hunting a few years ago. He asked if anything were to happen to him, that we keep watch over his little girl, and to try to sooth her when she went through her, body process." Tanya replied.

That didn't make any sense to me what so ever.

" Look, we're assuming that she's a fairy, you know like a sprite? Her muscles in her back have been sore and aching a lot more lately. We had to reveal our selves to her after she lost both of her parents. She seemed to be more trustful towards Irina. We haven't told her what we are. She just knows were different. It's her supernatural instinct telling her that." Kate told us.

" Not to mention she had a nice set of ears on her. I swear she hears everything, but passes it off." Tanya whispered.

Irina herself never once really commented on anything. She was more interested in watching the way my mate moved. It made me angry and jealous that she was looking at her in that way. Only I wanted to look at her in that way, then again, everybody was looking at her and the other girls in that way. It made me want to rush towards her and cover her barely covered body and take her home.

The conversation ended and I focused on Bella. She was very good. The way her limbs moved, and how her muscles rippled underneath her skin was amazing. She was extremely fit and lean. The way her leg muscles moved when she ran to the vault had me mesmerized.

She landed everything she was suppose to do. I don't know much about gymnastics, but everybody cheered for her when she finished, and when she landed she never stumbled, or fell as she landed on her feet, and raised her arms in a pose at the end. She looked so free when she moved, she looked like she loved it. Then again I suppose she does since she is the one in gymnastics.

" Has she lost weight?" Kate whispered to Irina.

I looked at Bella, she seemed to look like she was the same size when I first saw and met her. But that's only if your looking with the human eye, would it seem like she was the same. With my enhanced sight, I could see that she indeed had lost weight, about five pounds maybe eight. Probably stress, she is over working herself, between school, practices, and everything else, its normal to lose weight and put it on. Its part of being human, your body changes, its not frozen like us vampires.

" Do you think she's not eating again?" Irina asked in a whisper.

" What do you mean not eating again?" I hissed out.

That is seriously a horrible thing. To starve yourself, a lot of human girls go through it. I couldn't bare it if Bella was starving herself, she had no reason to. She's in incredible shape, and she's beautiful.

" Maybe it would be wise to speak to you after its over. Like back at your house or something? " Irina sighed, yet didn't turn around to look at me, or anyone else in my family.

" I was going to tell Bella about us today, afterwards. She knows were different, its hard keeping the truth from her." I sighed out.

Irina's shoulders sagged and I didn't care. I didn't care that she liked Bella, personally I wanted to kill her for liking my mate, but I cant do that. I cant just kill anybody for being interested in my Bella. That would be very monstrous of me.

" You cant tell her" Tanya hissed out, " The Volturi could find out. Do you know how hard its been invading that Aro? He calls for Eleazer when he gets a new member, and always extends the invitation. As if we really want to be around him, not after what he did." She said angrily, but whispered at the end.

Tanya, Irina, and Kate or Katrina which is her real name, were all sired by a woman named Sasha. Sasha was the mother they never really had, she loved the girls, but wanted a small child so badly that she actually changed a little boy at the age of three. The Volturi found out about it, and Aro ordered for her to be executed.

" Yeah, and every time we decline telling him we have vacationing plans. Thank goodness Carmen doesn't know of Bella or Eleazer, all they know is that we've been visiting a friend often. We've been careful, no doubt Aro checks his thoughts when they visit. " Kate added

" It isn't as if I'm planning on visiting Italy any time soon." I whispered.

The three girls turned back to look at me at the same time.

" And if you or the whole family is ordered to visit? What would you do then?" Irina glared at me.

" Look, I'm telling her, I have to. As her mate, I cant keep anything from her. If she wants to be changed, I shall change her. I wont just leave her human if she didn't want to stay human. I also would allow her to live out her human life if that is as she wished." I told them evenly.

By this time we had only been watching when Bella was doing something, we talked through out the other girls. I wasn't interested in watching the others anyways, my eyes were only for Bella. Sometimes I catch her looking at me while she's waiting, and I wink at her. Hearing her giggling all the way across the large room makes my dead heart flutter.

I became lost in my thoughts after awhile. I knew I had to tell Bella what I am, what my family is. I knew I would have to tell her my story too, which isn't a pretty one. I also knew that I had to tell her she couldn't tell a soul, not even talk to her self about it out loud. I couldn't risk her life, but she had to know the reasons, the consequences and what not.

I know that the Denali sisters done want me to tell her, but I am. She deserves to know. She also needs to know that she had choices. I would also have to tell her about our bond, or connection if you will.

So I sat quietly, clapping when she did great, and smiling the whole time. It was very nice just watching her do something she loved. Her face flushes and her eyes are sparkly. The way she smiles, isn't just one you normally see on her, one that she gives when she's greeting you. No, the smile she has on her face is the kind of smile that shines even brighter than the sun. It makes her more beautiful.

It felt nice to actually feel again after some time. Being alone with nobody to love besides family members is hard. The emptiness is now replaced with this swelling of emotion swimming around inside of me. This warm excited feeling, that makes me sigh and smile and wish to shout to the roof tops and sing happy songs. And as much as it feels nice to feel those emotions, it worried me.

It worried me because, what if when I tell her of my past, and what I am, and that she's meant to be with me for forever, would she leave? Would she get scared and run? Would she hate me? Would she be disgusted of me and never want to touch me once she learns of everything?

Either way, I knew. I knew if she was to react badly, I'd follow her. I'd do anything for her, I'm already lost to her. She owns my soul and my cold dead heart. I can only wish and hope she allows me to have her heart, and to allow me to love her.

Bella's team won the competition. We watched as she cried and hooted with her team mates. They of course told her it was because of her, but she told them that it was because of them, all of them. That a team is a family, and they work together, and strive.

That made me smile, and made me think of my own family as my team, and that Bella could be a part of it if she so decided.

She ran to me and hugged me and kissed me, then blushed as she heard Esme cooing over it. She hugged everybody else, and thanked us all for coming a million times. She giggled with the Denali sisters, and eventually was scolded by Tanya who asked if she was losing weight.

Bella looked down ashamed.

" It's not that I'm not eating on purpose. It's just some nights after practice, I'm just so tired when I get home I don't even bother with eating. I don't like to sleep with that feeling of being so full, its suffocating." She whined out.

Kate stepped forward and glared at her.

" Isabella! You have to eat! Its not healthy to just not eat, you losing weight, we can see it. If we can see it, then that's something." Kate told her while waggling her finger at her then poked her nose.

I was about to attack her, because we all know her talent is shocking by touch. But it didn't effect Bella. Usually Kate makes sure she never touches anybody, and if she does her hands are covered.

" You notice everything though! And I have been eating breakfast and lunch! doesn't that count for something, I'm not purposefully trying to not eat. Jesus I'm not a child." She snarled and then stomped off

No body said anything after that. Though Carlisle may have muttered something about testing Isabella's blood, but I shut him up. He doesn't need to be poking around her or on her like she's some lab rat.

So much for today going well.

* * *

><p><strong>-AN ;**

**_So things are stirring up. It seems Ms. Bella isn't so human after all. Though, what is she? Are the Denali sister's right? _**

**_Seems like Rose can never catch a break huh?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, honestly I wasn't going to update it until next week, but as I went through and read what I already wrote I decided against waiting. - I want to get the whole process of Bella finding out about Rosalie, the Cullen's and the Denali's are. ; also Bella isn't going to be a fairy either.. Thought about it but no, that's just…not her, her being a fairy doesn't match her personality in this story. So sorry fairy lovers…no Bella Fairy here, okay?**_

**- - ROSALIE POV ;**

After Bella's gymnastics meet, we all headed home, with Bella following behind Carlisle and Esme in her car. Of course, I wanted to ride with her, but she said she needed to speak with the Denali's. It was convenient of them to not have a car, since they ran, but she doesn't now that. They told her they took the bus!

_Yeah, when Tanya honestly takes a bus, I'm sure that's when the world would end._

I felt better knowing that Bella was pissed off at them. I'll admit, I'm jealous that the Denali's have known her longer, know her much more than I know her. I hate how close she is with them, and how accepting of her they are. It's something I'm not use to seeing with them. Usually they are all about human men giving them release, than accepting a human in a situation. It also made me jealous that Bella's father didn't find me, but then again my family and I weren't around. But had we had been, then it would be us that had known her longer.

I have so many questions. Like, when did this happen, and how did they approach Bella. Did they hurt her or cause her any stress? Do they anger her often? I have so many things to question yet I know that the answers will either be unanswered or go unasked.

And what's up with Irena? She clearly has feelings for my mate. Is she going to be a problem? I have no problem with ripping her to shreds if she even tries anything on my mate. Distant Cousin status or not, I'll end her life if she tries anything.

Honestly if I let go of all the negative I feel about them being around her before me, or knowing her before me. I feel grateful that they were here for her when she didn't have anybody. I could tell by how the girls treated Bella and scolded her, that they care for her greatly. I was genuinely surprised in Tanya's nurturing passion for Bella. Tanya was like me in a sense before I knew my mate. Cold, unattached, unless it was for or with family. In all the years I've known her, I'd never in a million think she would help a human.

_Then again, they say Bella isn't human. I tend to agree._

My family and I reached my house twenty minutes ago, and we were all wondering where Bella was. We all knew she was a fast driver, not as fast as us, but pretty fast. The other's were all calm, but me, no I wasn't calm at all. How I could I be calm, she could have gotten into an accident, or she could have gotten car jacked, or, even worse! Tanya and the girls could have eaten her.

I was stopped mid-pace by Edward's laughter. I turned around and glared at him. How could he laugh in a time like this. My mate is out there and she could be getting eaten!

" She's not getting eaten! She's fine they are almost to the cut off from the highway and our driveway. Calm down." He chuckled out

I hissed at him and glared. He should be lucky I don't rip his balls off, or even worse his dick.

That thought made him shut up. And I grinned because I had won.

Soon Bella was knocking on the door, she insisted. The Denali girls told her to just walk right in, but she didn't listen. Something about respecting Esme and Carlisle's home. That little comment caused Esme's eyes to shine.

Bella was let in the house and naturally I gravitated towards her. She didn't look to comfortable around people she didn't know, she kept eyeing Carlisle and Esme then her eyes would flicker around the room.

" You all have the same very strange eyes." She muttered

I sighed, now is as good as anytime. I was worried she wouldn't want me to leave her alone, and never want to see me again. And I wouldn't be able to do it, leave her alone. As her mate, I couldn't leave her, never.

" Er, Bella you might want to sit down. I have a few things to explain to you." I told her as I wrung my hands together nervously.

" Are you going to finally tell me what you are?" She sighed out, " Because I swear its about time." She nearly shouted out

We all just looked at her with surprise in our eyes and she blushed and walked quickly to one of the big chairs in the living room. Behind her were the Denali's, glaring at me. They didn't want the truth revealed to her, they were afraid of the Volturi finding out that she, a suppose human, knowing our world's secret. I honestly didn't give a shit about them. She needed to know.

" My self, and my family, along with the Denali's are Vampires…" I went on telling her everything.

I told her about us coming here from the very beginning. I told her about how Lauren was caught and how the police knew where to find everything, because of my brothers. I explained every detail, even all the way down to the small ones that really honestly weren't important.

I even explained how her father met the Denali girls and asked for them to look over her if something had happened to him. The whole time her facial expression would change. It went from disbelieving, to sad, to angry, to devastated, to awe, and last but not least, blank.

By the end of my practically hour long explanation, her face was blank. I noticed everybody had leaned forward, waiting for her to either burst out laughing, or scream and run away.

" Your vampires, who have different abilities, my father knew my three friends, who this whole time were vampires? I'm your mate, and that's why I feel this pull towards you?" She asked not really looking at anybody

I nodded and went to take a step towards her, but she put her hand up and stopped me from moving. Her body was shivering slightly and her red eyes flashed to mine.

They weren't red anymore, they were nearly black.

" Don't.. I just need sometime." She said before she ran out of the house.

I sob broke out of my throat and I staggered backwards into the chair I had been sitting on the whole time. Esme rushed to me as well as Alice and Edward, always count on his girly ass to comfort somebody, but I was greatly appreciative of him doing so.

" Shh, she just needs some time to process everything. Don't worry dear, she will be back." Esme whispered to me.

The others besides The Denali sister's comforted me. I looked up and was met with a glare from Irena. I nearly shrank back by the sheer hatred that shone through it. The other two were glaring but her's was the most harsh. I wondered if it was because I went against their wish of telling her our secret, or because I told her the secret and she was jealous.

" If she stops being our friend, my friend, I will end you. I don't give a fuck who her mate is. Have you not seen the change in the three of us since she has been in our lives? Tanya loves her! Kate loves her! I love her! If you take the only good thing away from our lives since our mother, then I promise your life will be over." Irena growled

I shot up faster than I thought possible, knocking my family back in the process. I felt bad about that, but didn't have the time or the patience to say sorry.

" I did what was right! SHE had the right to know about what was going on around her. She needs to know, and she won't turn her back on you." I started out angry but my tone softened. " She loves you all just as much as you all love her. You can see it in her eyes when she is near you or talks to you. She needs time to process that people who have been around her for so all this time, are different. Don't you think she had the right to know that she isn't human?" I asked as I moved closer to Irena

Truthfully, I didn't like how she had feelings for my Mate, but who was I to blame her? Bella is beautiful and wonderful and loving and caring. A little on the self-centered, vain, and selfish at times. But then again she was brought up to be that way from what I heard. But even with all of that, she is a very wonderful beautiful person and being around her just makes anybody gravitate towards her.

Irena sighed and relaxed muttering an apology, but stood firm with the whole ending me situation. Honestly I wasn't worried about her. She may be way older than me as a vampire, but I knew how to defend myself. Her threat meant nothing to me, the only thing that mattered was Bella.

I kept away giving her space that she wanted for four days. On the fifth day, her car could be heard coming down the gravel path to the house. Everybody flew into the living room. Esme trying to fluff the pillows. I rolled my eye at that. Like her fluffy pillows were going to do anything about Bella's situation.

We heard her outside muttering lowly to herself, slightly in a panic. She ran up to the door and banged on it a few times. Carlisle walked to the door and opened it.

" Hello Isabella. Would you like to come in." He asked her nicely

She huffed at him.

" No I just come over here to stand outside. Of course I want to come in." She muttered and walked in

She paced the living room for a few minutes while we all watched in morbid fascination, or worry.

" I don't have a problem with what you are or who you are or whatever you do. You don't want to eat me, that's great, thanks for that. But I just at home angry because I couldn't get the toaster to work. I swear it was plugged in, but I glared at it and it.. It went up in flame!" She said franticly her eyes on mine, wide.

I walked to her, slowly not wanting to startle her, and took her face into my hands and kissed her! I'd worry about the flame thing later, she accepted me that's all that mattered right now.

SHE ACCEPTED ME! MY FAMILY!

I kissed her and she responded a few seconds later and her hands went to my hair pulling my long locks in her fists pulling me closer. When she moaned that's when everybody cleared their throats.

She didn't even blush, she wasn't embarrassed. She smiled a smug smile to Emmett who was waggling his eye brows at her, which caused her to burst in to giggles.

" Dear, as happy as we are that you accept us and Rose. Could you be so kind to rewind your thoughts. You said your glared at your ….toaster? And it just went in flames?" Esme stuttered out looking near the brink of hysterics.

" Told you she wasn't human." Tanya sighed out

Before anybody could say anything or glare at her. Three blurs happened upon Bella and she was smooshed between three happy vampire sisters. Irena being the happiest. If she could cry, I know she would be. And while she hugged Bella I took a step back allowing it. She mouthed a thank you and closed her eyes inhaling Bella's scent.

As I said, I didn't find her to be a threat. She and the others had been protecting and watching out for my mate. If anything they were the three most trusted in a way with her. I could count on them to watch her and protect her without them having expecting something in return.

The girls finally let her go and Tanya held Bella's face between her hands, squishing Bella's cheeks together, causing her to groan.

" Please stop it." She giggled out to Tanya.

The three giggled and hugged her quickly again before backing off.

" Now back to me." Bella stated.

I wasn't aware that the focus was on anything else, but her.

" Could try to channel your anger again, and repeat what happened in your kitchen?" Carlisle asked her.

Appauled at such a question Jasper stood up in a haste.

" Excuse me? You want her to set fire to something in the house, with vampires inside? I respect you fully Carlisle, but have you lost your fucking mind!" He freaked out.

Bella huffed and glared at him.

" I'm not going to set you one fire, thought at this moment your lack of trust wounds me, that I don't mind you being an experiment." She said off handedly.

The room burst in laughter. Jasper's face went from freaked out to his mouth opening and closing like a fish trying to live out of water.

" The God Of War nervous of a human?" Edward giggled out

Bella stuck her tongue out at him and sighed.

" I can try outside?" She asked looking at Carlisle.

He nodded and soon we were all outside.

"Somebody, tell me with her trying to set fire to something again, how is this going to get us any closer to knowing what she is?" Emmett sighed out

I hissed at him and he rose his hands in surrender. I relaxed realizing I was over reacting, just a little bit.

For hours Bella kept trying to set something on fire, anything. First she tried with a stick, then Emmett threw out a piece of cloth. The list went on, she explained that she was frustrated and pissed off. Which is what she think triggered whatever the hell it was that happened.

Now Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were trying to figure out ways to piss her off. I honestly wasn't comfortable with the idea of them angering her. It return would make me angry with them, my mating pull to her and the bond that we have will cause me to feel what she felt slightly, now that she accepted who I was fully and what I am.

I was getting ready to say something to Esme who had been standing beside me, but I was shoved roughly from behind. Being a vampire I could stop myself from falling down. Whipping around I growled. Emmett.

He shot me a cocky smirk and came at me again.

" What the hell Emmett!" I hissed punching him as he came at me.

" We have to piss her off!" He whispered harshly.

Before I could say anything, I was tackled by girly Edward who growled mockingly at my thoughts.

What the hell, I might as well let them piss her off, just to get to the bottom of this fire thing. It will only help her in the long run, I told myself.

Soon I was battling all three of them, they were holding back letting me get a few hits in as best as I could with three of them attacking me at once.

I could hear Bella yelling at the other's to make them stop but they were telling her it was fine. She didn't believe it.

I'm not sure how long it had been, but I had been shoved into the dirt, thrown, tossed, and pretty much man handled thoroughly when it happened.

Jasper was about to bit my arm but all of a sudden the smell of burnt cloth and vampire skin being burnt stopped us. BELLA LIT JASPER'S LEG ON FIRE.

He shoved me down this time honestly meaning to and started to franticly pat his leg, only making it worse.

" OKAY WE GET IT, STOP!" He growled at her.

All too soon, Jasper was drenched head to toe with water. Edward and Emmett grinning happily at him with empty buckets in their hands.

Sighing, he looked up from his spot on the ground and just started at Bella.

" Oopsies?" She whispered looking bashful.

I laughed freely after that, and soon the other's not including Jasper joined in.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry so late on an update, but I've been wracking my brain trying to decide what Bella is going to be. Bottom line, its now in your hands. I was thinking something along the lines of a demon liking being, but I don't know. So now you all lovely readers may suggest something.

Now lets get on with the Chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ ISABELLA DILAURENTIS POV ]<strong>_

* * *

><p>I've always been a spoiled child. All my life I had and got anything I ever wanted and claimed I needed. That's how it is when you have parents who only have one child, with new and old money. I had anything I wanted, anybody that I wanted. Now I'm alone with only wanting my parents that are dead.<p>

I remember them, clearly. Of course I would, Daddy died two years ago and mom only last year. She made it to my birthday, then her life was taken from her, from me. She was all I had left and she was my best friend. I could tell her anything and she would never judge. Mom and dad accepted me, they didn't mind that I was 'gay' they were happy for me no matter what and loved me no matter what. They supported me in whatever I wanted to do with my life. Though I think Daddy was most happy that he didn't have to worry about some young punk coming along knocking his precious princess up.

I've had several hobbies, something I picked up from my mother. She was a free spirit unless she was angry. She had different hobbies, some we did together. Scrap booking when I was seven was my favorite. We would go on many trips and take pictures and document them in their own little scrap books, _adventure books_, is what I use to call them. Because going on trips with my parents, was like an adventure.

Gymnastics was the only thing that I ever stuck through since I was little. Daddy came to every meet, mom always with him, with her huge sign she'd make the day before with a bright poster and thoroughly decorated with glitter and stones. They were always the best, always seen by everybody and everybody always loved them, mostly me.

Daddy would be the loudest parent no matter the crowd. His voice could be heard loud and clear, his megaphone didn't help the matter either. Daddy was always the quiet reserved type, unless angry or excited. Watching baseball and other sports on the TV, or me at a gymnastics meet, those were the loudest moments you could hear him. And the look in his face when he was proud is the look that always sticks in my mind.

His eyes shining and his massive smile showing all of his teeth, making his mustache twitch the bigger his smile got. Whenever I got that look from him my heart soared and my pride lifted, because I did that. I put that smile on his face and that look in his eyes. He was my number 1 fan, and he was my hero.

I always felt like we were different from other people. Our eyes gave that away. The red color, and how when we were angry they turned darker. Every time daddy or mom got angry they took walks outside, now I see why. They didn't want to blow shit up, more than likely me or themselves. I didn't know.

The thought of possibly being different didn't make me feel weird, it made me feel even better. I've always been beautiful, I've always had money and anything I ever wanted, I always had a girl at my side as a girlfriend or somebody I shared a physical relationship with, but being something else, besides normal made me feel even better. Superior, you could say. I thrived in being different. I always had different clothes, different accessories, different hair styles, everything about me has been different. Nobody was ever like me unless you shared the same sexual preference.

When I first laid my eyes on the Denali's, I knew they were different, they had strange eyes and pale skin like me. I knew they were different I could feel it in the air and taste it on my tongue, and just sense it. I remember the first time I met them.

Mom and I were on a shopping trip in Seattle, girl time, and just enjoying something we liked doing together. Shopping happened a lot more often when Daddy died, but we needed a break from the sadness from being in the house. So Seattle called to us. Mom was in the bookstore, she wanted to make a memorial scrap book of daddy and all his accomplishments, and I didn't want to get any books I had enough.

I was in Victoria Secret picking out some pajamas and new underwear and also getting a gift for Lauren, her panty and bra selections were never that grand, so when I had the chance to get them for her I took it. Anyways, I was walking out of the changing room trying on some things, and I bumped into this beautiful tall blond woman. I was nearly speechless. Irena was walking passed as I was walking out, and we sort of collided with each other.

She was hiding from her sisters, Tanya and Kate, and that's how I got to know her. We walked around the mall for an hour before we bumped into the other two, both blond and just as beautiful as her. I remember the feeling of how different they were, but I didn't feel unsafe or nervous or scared, I felt…right. I felt belonged. Irena introduced me to them and them to me and that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

They came around and even met my mom, mom loved them instantly. She was looked at them intently and now I guess I know why, she knew they were vampires. She always allowed them to stay the night and me go have sleep-over's with them in Seattle. The girls hated Lauren, but put up with her, well Irena and Tanya made it pretty clear they hated her, but Kate she was a sweetheart and sucked it up.

They started going to my gymnastics' meets, taking me to practices, they made sure me and mom ate when we were in our depressed modes. They loved her and she loved them. When Mom died, they were there for me. They spent a month at my house. They made sure I ate, they did the house cleaning and cooked, and kept my mind alight. They helped me grieve her and my father properly. Before I held it all in, I didn't really cry in front of Lauren and she wasn't really a person I felt I could go to, but they were there, I felt like I could go to them. Maybe because they told me how their own mother had been killed along with their baby brother, so we could relate.

Tanya was a weird motherly figure, Kate the older sister who could be over baring at moments but she was awesome. Irena was the best friend, the girl I could feel myself falling for if I was single, but afraid of thinking about it because I didn't want to ruin that friendship. They never stopped coming around even when they had to go home and go back to school. Several calls a day filled with hour long conversations. They got me through my Lauren drama when she would ditch me to hang out in La Push and smoke weed with her friends there. Or when she would be so high she would forget date nights and plans.

Irena and the girls were there. Then when I met the Cullen's and seen their eyes were the same and the pale skin was there, I knew they were different like the Denali sisters. I gravitated towards them. Rosalie the most even though I tried fighting that one.

Rosalie Hale. First time I looked at her I had the urge to go over to her, but Lauren and the fact that I wasn't single kept me grounded, or more like forced me to be grounded. I wasn't a cheater, never could be. I could have anybody, guy or girl, but being in a relationship was sacred to me. I loved Lauren and no matter the pull I felt towards Rosalie, I tried to sooth it with friendship.

It didn't help that she's beautiful. I loved her style, boyishly-girly. Her long blond hair and beautiful smile and her laugh. I remember the first time she ever laughed, I swear I almost cried because it was that beautiful, to me. I loved how she was, how she smelt and how she carried herself. Being her friend was torture, but having a girlfriend made me suffer, even when my girlfriend wasn't being very girlfriend-like.

Then Lauren was arrested and I was completely scared of anything with the idea of having a girlfriend again. What if she was some secret killer? I couldn't go through that again, but that damn pull.

I never been so nervous or a wreck about a girl before until Rose. I ignored her, it was hard, and as they days passed it was even harder than the last. I eventually stopped when she asked me out. It was like I had no other thought but to say yes.

Of course, finding out she was a vampire, along with her family and the Denali that they have known for a long time. That was insane. I wasn't angry at them for not telling me it was their secret, but I was angry because Daddy never warned me, Daddy never told me what I was, what we were.

I spent four days away from Rose, they were hard, but I needed those four days.

The first day I sat in my parents room rummaging through everything, trying to find a clue. Trying to find anything that could point me in the right direction. At the end of the day with no success I decided I was time to clear their room out. I didn't want to have a shrine of their past life, when they were alive. I kept a few shirts for theirs, but packed the rest away and turned their room into a guest room. Putting their belongs in the attic or giving them to Goodwill to those who didn't have much. I'm sure the designer clothes will be loved by others. It felt good to give it away, like a weight was off my heart. Moving on felt nice, I had them in my heart still, but I couldn't keep drowning myself in their memory.

The second day wasn't as eventful as the first day. I looked through the attic, nothing. Not a single clue. So I spent my time cleaning the house that was already cleaned. I even went to the store and stocked up on food and other things. I organized and changed around the living room. Something me and mom did twice a week, it annoyed dad, but we enjoyed it. I hadn't changed the living room in over a year since that time. I could almost year my mom laughing and my dad groaning as I did it. It made me smile as the classical music played on the sound system and I pictured their faces in my mind. Mom's smile and dad's eye roll.

The third day I accepted that I wasn't going to find anything, and just thought about what Rosalie told me. I didn't feel any different for her, I didn't hate her or dislike her. I loved her even more than already did because she finally opened up. I didn't hate or feel bad about the Denali, they were going to be my friends until the end of time. I could never turn my back on them, not because they were different, and defiantly because they were always there for me. I couldn't stay away from them, any of them it wasn't a choice my heart gave me. Alice was like another sister, and Edward was the gay friend who was like a sister. His attitude and the way he said things and did things always had me laughing, same with Alice. Jasper was the perverted straight friend who always looked at my ass but loved Alice unconditionally. Emmett, he was the massive brother who I felt connected with, always welcome and his smile always made me smile. His jokes and antics were always making a sad day bright. I just met Carlisle and Esme, I couldn't turn my back on a motherly woman. You could see her love for her family in her eyes and the way they twinkled, like my moms did when she looked at me. Carlisle was a curious guy, I couldn't determine if he was uberly fatherly or if he was just curious half the time. He looked to be a thinker and the way he accepted me and smiled made me feel comfortable. And Rose, I couldn't leave her. I couldn't be mad at her, it would be hypocritical in the least. Being mad at her for being different when I, myself am different.

Then I had to get angry at that stupid toaster for not toasting my bread! It was plugged in, I checked several times. I even unplugged it and plugged it back in, in a different outlet in the kitchen. It still wasn't working and I really wanted that toast. Of course it didn't work and of course I got angry and frustrated and glared at it screaming for it to work. Then it burst into a flames!

Which leads me to now, being outside after watching Rosalie's brother's attack her from all sides. I was getting angry and my blood was boiling, the others weren't stopping them. Then Jasper had to try to bite her, and I lost it. I screamed at him and then I felt this sensation run through me and his leg caught on fire.

Everybody looked at me and then his leg he was patting down trying to get it to stop. But I was to angry, then he roared at me which made me loose my concentration and it stopped.

" Oopsies." I said bashfully.

The others laughed and he glared at me.

" Oh, your so going to pay for that!" He growled and jumped up, his pant leg slightly steaming still.

I squeaked and looked around quickly. I spotted Alice, little Alice and jumped on her back holding on tightly.

" You wouldn't hurt your mate? Would you?" I questioned him

Alice giggled and took off running with Jasper following behind us. I have to admit, it felt awesome! It was like we were flying or I was flying. We were going so fast, my hair whipped behind me and the way it felt and smelt, I couldn't help but laugh freely.

I felt finger tips touch my back and I shrieked.

" Faster Alice! He's gaining on us. Run, move those little legs as fast as you can!" I cried out causing her to laugh and push herself faster.

Jasper chuckled darkly and I looked behind us over my shoulder. He was like two feet away from us, Alice sped up faster and the distance grew greater until I could feel Alice slowing down, like she was drowsy.

" NO FAIR THAT'S CHEATING YOU ASS!" I shrieked at him

" Alice! I fucking swear, we will go on a week long shopping expedition if you block his emotions! A week! Imagine the clothes, shoes, accessories!" I cried out with happiness. A few seconds later Jasper growled in frustration and we were gaining speed again.

" You better mean what you said DiLaurentis, or else there will be hell to pay." Alice snarked at me.

I giggled and put my chin on her shoulder.

" Promise! We'll even go clubbing, just us girls?" I asked her, resulting in a happy squeal from her, and then she did the unexpected. She leaped in a fucking tree and started rounding her way back to the house with Jasper laughing at my scream of horror.

" That wasn't nice Alice! I should take off a day for that!" I threatened.

" You wouldn't!" She snarled

I laughed because I took clothes just as seriously as she did, and because she was being herself for once. Not that she really could before, since I just found out what they all were, but it was nice having her giggle and laugh. It was refreshing. I wonder if Rosalie will fly through the woods with me?

Soon enough we were back and I giggled as Rosalie took me off Alice's back and checked to make sure I wasn't hurt or anything.

" You're a cheater!" I said pointing at Jasper with my finger

He laughed and rose his eye brow.

" You caught me on fire, I think I was entitled to one small cheat, don't you think?" He said crossing his arms over his chest. I could feel Rosalie laughing behind me since I was leaning against her.

" How did he cheat?" Tanya asked

" He tried to manipulate Ali's emotions! The cheater! But it didn't work." I sang out and stuck my tongue at him.

Alice laughed and hugged her body to his side.

" How did it not work?" Tanya and Carlisle asked

" SHOPPING!" Alice screamed out and twirled around the back yard.

Everybody groaned but me, her, and the Denali girls. They were awesome shoppers, we went many of times together, always a blast with them. We even people watched!

" For a week, a whole week they will be shopping." Jasper added as if he were tattle tailing on us.

" You didn't invite me?" Edward pouted

" Shut up, your invited, everybody is really. Were going to spend a week shopping, good chance to get to know all of you better. We could even go clubbing." I suggested to them as I suggested to Alice.

" What about school and your meets?" Rosalie asked me

I turned around and smiled, and she returned that smile.

" School won't be a hard feat! We can collect our work of course, and as for my meets, we can shop in seattle or just plan around it." I suggested

She looked over to Alice and Alice's eyes went unfocused and I giggled at how retarded she actually looked.

" It will work. The best chance is starting next weekend and she wont have any meets but she will have a few practices." Alice said clapping her hands.

" Alright, Bella needs to eat and I suggest we all head inside, it's going to storm soon." Carlisle said looking up to the sky.

We all looked up then and noticed the sky had gotten darker since we first stepped outside and we all agreed to go inside.

Once inside I hopped off Rosalie's back, since she gave me a piggy back ride, and sat down on the big comfy couch they had. I sighed and snuggled into the pillows, almost disappearing. Emmett plopped down next to me making me boucnce about.

" So shortcake, do I have to go shopping with you all?" He asked giving me a pleading look

I snorted. If he thought that look was going to ever get him off the hook with me now or in the future he was sadly mistake. He looked constipated and slightly aroused at the same time, if that made sense.

" Yes." I told him and turned my head towards the kitchen and frowned.

" You don't have to make me any thing to eat Ms Esme! I can cook!" I shouted loudly and started to get up.

" Jesus! You don't have to shout Bella! We have great hearing." Edward snarked walking into the living room

" Well I forgot!" I snapped back at him crossing my arms over my chest.

" Right." He said softly

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to help Esme. I didn't know if she could cook and as much as I was thankful she was making me something to eat, I wasn't that polite to eat anything burnt or undercooked.

Being around them was going to something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So once again sorry for the long wait! There you go, some of you wanted to know what she did during her four days away. <strong>_

_**Do you think she made the right choice in moving on with her life and not keeping a shrine of her parents anymore? Or do you think she should have waited?**_

_**Did you enjoy the playfulness between her, Alice and Jasper?**_

_**Any Ideas on what she should be? Demon like being? LET ME KNOW! I want to move things along, but I can't do much without knowing what she is. It's hard to keep writing when that information is unknown to me. And Since this story is made for people who love ROSE/BELLA stories and Bella being something other than human, I hope you can help me out in making her something you would enjoy.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Cullens and Bella's shopping week & other muckery._**

* * *

><p>I stared at Bella wide-eyed. I told her she should get the dress that was on display, it looked about her size and I wasn't going to lie, I wanted to see it in her because she would make the already sexy dress even more sexy.<p>

When she approached the man at the counter, that she would like to buy the dress, the last one, which was on display he refused to let her buy it, and it wasnt in a kind way. He pretty much assumed because she was of a young age that she wouldn't be able to afford it, and said it in rude words. Not to mention he told her to try a little something somewhere else that would catch her fancy at a rate more comforting, because what she was looking at, wasnt in her range.

"Listen here you mangy little snot, I said I want the dress not get it off the damn display doll, and ring it up. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't afford such a price." Bella spat at him.

Carlisle and the rest of my family entered a few moments ago when she really started to get heated. I for one wasnt going to tell her to stop, it was hot, her anger. Not to mention it looked like she was about ready to bite the head of the man, and I wanted to stay away from the blood, near the door so I could get some fresh air as soon as possible.

Though it seemed my father figured decided to take pity on all of us, who didn't want to step between the two arguing. He walked up to her and calmly placed his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, and glared at him over her shoulder.

"Dont touch me." She hissed and stepped closer to the man who refused her money.

"The dress is what, four-grand. Fine, here's my card, I'll take the dress down myself." She seethed.

Bella pulled out her black cared, money loaded on it from money she inherited from her grandparents and her parents, not to mention the life insurance money that been provided to her. She had more than enough money that she wouldn't have to work ever again for the rest of her life if she didn't want to. Not that she works now, but you get it.

The man's eyes glossed over and looked at her in awe, earning him a seething glare and Bella marched herself over to the manikin and took the dress off carefully. Once it was in her arms, she demanded a dress bag so it would keep it from getting ruined for the rest of our shopping trip here in Seattle.

He rang her purchase up and started to apologize but she just snatched the card out of his hand, signed the slip and leaned forward on the ring up desk.

"You will be lucky if I ever come back here again, and if you don't lose you job for this. I, personally, know the owner. Have a horrible day, and fuck you very much." She spat and walked right the door.

"You just pissed off the wrong woman." Emmett said chuckling as he walked out next with Edward with him, as they held hands.

I took a peek at Carlisle and smiled a small smile. He of course, looked a little hurt that she shrugged him off and took her anger off on him in a way. Poor guy is really sensitive, at heart, he's as sweet of a person as Esmé is. That's what makes them so great together.

"I only wanted to help you know, I just didn't want her anger causing her to make the man go up in flames. She was nearly boiling." Carlisle whispered as he snickered a little.

"I thought she was going to jump the counter,honestly, I didn't know what was going to happen." Alice whispered

"LETS GO LOOK AT SHOES!" Bella shouted in excitement.

True to her and Alice's agreement, my whole family came to Seattle for the week to go shopping with her and spend time getting to know one another better. She was a little sketchy around the parents, not sure why, but she gets a little stiff around them. So they decided to come with, learn about her and see how she reacts to things outside Forks.

I personally thought she had authority problems, you should see her at school. It's down right hilarious the way she argues with every adult, they argue right back never backing down until she grows bored with them.

"Bella Dear." Esmé called to her

Bella turned around and started bouncing on the tips of her toes in her heels and arched a brow at Esmé.

"Yes?" She asked

"Are you not even the least bit hungry? It's been hours since you've had breakfast, I just don't want you passing out from lack of nutrition." Esmé softly said as we all gathered

Bella's arched eyebrow fell and she looked a tad sheepish and looked around at everyone since we were all looking at her.

"I, uh, I forget to eat when I get so excited about shopping. Good idea!" Bella said as her face went cheerful

Bella snatched Esmé's hand in hers and started pulling her towards the food court. Bella with a smile on her face, and Esmé looking torn. I think she was afraid Bella was going to make or ask her to eat human food. Wouldn't be the first time since she and I became official _girlfriend and girlfriend_, that she asked somebody to eat with her. And since the Denali girls went home, she get's a little lonely eating alone, or just down right creeped out because Emmett and Jasper like to watch her eat in fascination.

We all followed Bella and of course Esmé to the food court, she was having Esmé pick anything to eat.

"I'm not very hungry." Esmé whispered to Bella desperately trying to get out of putting the foul food in her own mouth.

"Not for you silly, for me! I would never ask you to eat with me, that's mean. I only make Jasper and Emmett because they make me feel uncomfortable. Weird little boys." Bella whispered back to Esmé with a reassuring smile.

Esmé let out a gust of air from her body that she had kept. Edward giggled quietly.

"She was praying to God, that she wouldn't have to join Bella for a meal." He told us as we all shot him looks of confusion.

I wasn't surprised, you should have seen Esmé when she started cooking for Bella. Her poor sweet self actually tried and perfected everything listed Bella gave her as likes, dislikes, and must have's. Yeah, my girl wrote down menu options for Esmé. The whole thing was very organized down to the right amount to serve her, so nothing went to waste. Apparently Bella does do left overs.

Esmé went to the store right away and came home with a shit load of shit. She made everything on the list and asked Bella to see if she made them correctly. She had a buffet set out with small little portions on tiny tea plates for Bella to taste. It all smelt so foul to me I had to leave the two of them to their own devices just to get some clean air. Of course Bella loved it all, and corrected one thing, which was salt, but other than that she loved it. She even told Esmé it was better than the other times she had it, even her own mother's pumpkin pie and cheesecake.

Esmé became delighted, and walked around the house for the rest of the day proud as a peacock.

And of course Esmé picked out something only a mother would decide on when it came to a child. Grilled chicken sandwich, with a salad and a water. Healthy food, and Bella didn't seem to mind at all. Well, of course she wouldn't, she had a strict diet she followed for gymnastics. She was actually told she lost a few pounds and that they wanted her back to normal, so the chicken and the bread would help with that, and the water would keep her hydrated. The salad was the veggie's and shit.

If I were human, I'm sure I would eat something like it, or maybe something more heartier.

"That shit looks, okay, but the smell is just nasty. Thank god we're not eating with her bro!" Emmett whispered as he elbowed Jasper lightly

Jasper let out a choking sound and looked to Emmett nodding his head in agreement.

It was always so funny when they had to eat with her. The first time it happened, the pleaded with me to have to endure the chewing, swallowing, and tasting of the human food. But, I'm not the one that sat there and stared at her like she was on display at a museum, I was reading through a car magazine and didn't give a shit what she was eating as long as she was doing it. The smell didn't really bother me, I held my breath the whole time. Jasper and Emmett make choking and gag noises throughout the meal. Emmett decided he would do what he had seen some human's do when they try things they don't like, pinching his nostrils closed and chewing quickly then swallowing.

That lasted the first two times they ate with Bella, everything time after that, it became a game. Who could eat the most with out gagging or throwing up first.

Esmé and Bella sat down, and the rest of us joined them by setting a few tables together to make one large one. After we got ourselves sat down, Carlisle decided it would be wise of us to blend in and at least have a drink in our hands and look like we were sipping. My girlfriend looked ready to burst into tears at the sight of all of our sodas. She wanted one so bad and it was actually sort of funny how she would react to not having one.

_Soda made her hyper, like Alice, and it was also against her diet._

"You'll let me have a sip, at least once, right Rose?" Bella whispered from across the table as quietly as she could. Her eyes were wide and her lips were pouted adorably, it was hard to stay focused... _so kissable, so plump._

She still tried to out whisper out hearing, it never worked, and I doubt she would ever stop trying.

I looked at my siblings who were all smirking at me, and then at my parents, Esmé looked ready to pour her's down Bella throat from the look I was getting from my girl, and Carlisle looked ready to put his foot down. He understood her need for a diet, and to keep healthy. She asked him to be her doctor, and medical advisor, meaning he would need to be at every practice and every meet, it's even a contract.

"A little wouldn't hurt, right Dad?" I asked giving him my own wide child like eyes, the ones i learned to do as a human.

Bella's face whipped to his and her lip started quivering, and she placed her hands together in a praying position and looked up to him from her eye lashes.

She was really milking this shit, and I'll be damned if it doesn't work, because I think even the devil would do anything she wanted with that look alone.

Carlisle muttered a curse under his breath so quietly the vampires around the table almost missed it.

"Just one soda and that's it!" He barked out and took his eyes off of hers and blinked a few times.

_What a sucker._

My girlfriend smiled angelic-like at my father and nodded before stuffing her face with her Chicken and salad. We all talked around the table, Bella asking questions and us asking questions in return. She was starting to loosen up around my parents and not be so stiff, which made me become relaxed.

She drank her soda and her water, taking a drink of each one, she barely got half way through the soda before she said she decided she was finished and couldn't eat another bite or take another drink.

"I don't want to shop anymore, can we go to the movies or something?" Bella asked as she rested her head on her arms looking around the table at all of us.

We all shrugged though Esmé and Carlisle said they rather go back to the hotel and relax a bit. None of us were questioning why they needed to relax, we didn't want to hear the answer. We already knew the answer.

Bella couldn't decide on what movie she wanted to see, so we allowed Jasper and Emmett to decide, which put Alice and Edward in a funk. I can almost swear that if The Notebook played through out the year in the theaters, they would have picked that one. I can't stand that movie, I think it had to do with the whole fact that they loved each other but it was too hard for them. I don't think it should be hard, but then again I can't give a real answer. I didn't pay attention during the movie the one time I've watched it.

I honestly didn't want to go see a movie with my siblings if Bella was with me. I rather go see a different movie than them, I'd like to cuddle and kiss her as I please with out the whisperings of them around us. Bella and I haven't been...intimant other than kissing, holding hands, and cuddling. She wasnt ready yet, and I understood. I wanted to go at her pace and respect her wishes, though she has no problem with me groping ass and breasts thought.

_Can she blame me? She's beautiful, and those are some fine assets she has there on her beautiful body._

She has night terrors about Lauren, the very girl who's been writing my girl letters from jail. She hasn't read them, but she has them. Bella doesn't know that I know about the letters, and I wont tell her that I know. When she's ready to let me know, then I'll talk to her about it. But I knew she had them, I could smell Lauren's god awful scent on them, and I don't mean her blood scent or the smell of her skin. I mean her arousal scent and it pissed me off to smell it after it had been gone and faded since I started seeing Bella as more than friends. I don't think she can smell it, or else I'm sure she wouldn't have kept them in the house or kept them at all. But the smell was so strong its as if Lauren soaked the paper and envelopes in her arousal.

_Nasty girl. She didn't even smell appealing, and it isn't just because I have a mate._

I havent spent much time over there as I would have liked to because of it, and when I do, I ask if we can have the window open in her room, or I avoid it will all costs.

The movie the boys picked I actually paid some what attention to, was the an action movie. The heat of Bella's body pressed closely to my body made me miss a lot of the movie. She wrapped herself around me like a kitten and kept her face pressed against my neck and peppered kissed down my throat. It was hard not to growl or just rip her clothes off. Not only were other people in the place along with my siblings, but I doubt Bella would allow me to claim her in a theater.

_Which would be hot._

She started licking and sucking my neck and I couldn't help but pull her tighter to me and pull her head back by her hair, not to harshly, but enough to make her moan quietly and attach my lips to hers. I love kissing her, she doesn't let me hold back she allows me to give her hungry kisses, though I am careful to not be too rough. I loved tangling my fingers in her long hair and loved how she pulled on mine tightly in her hands.

Testing the waters I slid my hand from her knee to her thigh, when she uncrossed her legs, I slid my hand higher up and placed it where her delicious mound was just under the thin fabric of her leggings. The heat radiating from her and the wetness had me damn near purring. I massaged and rubbed as she fought to keep quiet. I peeked an eye open and wasnt surprised when my siblings were in similar positions.

When Bella's hot little hand went from my side to under my shirt and rubbed her hands all over my belly and moved them up to my breasts I nearly lost it. I pressed my luck and put my hands in pants, she wasnt wearing any panties. She gasped, breaking our kiss and her head went back, exposing her throat to me, I let my lips and tounge lavish her. Sucking on her pulse point and nibbling gently.

Bella moaned loudly when the sound of the movie got loud. She was struggling to keep control but she was bucking her hips as I played with her clit. I let a finger enter her and she pulled her legs wider apart and brought my lips back to her lips.

"Make me cum, Rosie. Your fingers feel so good, more. Give me more." She whimpered against my lips.

I moaned and gave her what she asked for. I couldn't deny her, not now, not when she was getting so worked up.

I have her more, I added another finger and pressed my palm against her clit and kept pressure and rhythm with my fingers. She was gushing with wetness and she hadn't even came yet. I went faster and curled my fingers up finding that spot. Her sweet spot, it wasnt long until she pulled away from my lips and pressed her mouth against my neck trying not to scream out. Her whole body shook and her legs crossed locking my hand between her legs and road herself on my hand until her orgasm passed.

I looked down at her, wishing we were else where. As if she could read my mind she flushed beautifully and giggled a little.

"Can we get out of here?" She whispered

I pulled my hand free, not at all forgetting the fact that her fingers were working wonders on my breasts, tweaking and circling my nipples. They were rock hard ready to cut glass, it was driving me insane and the tingles from her warm hand against me felt like a trail of pleasurable fire with ever movement. My fingers and hand became free and I brough it to my mouth, inhaling and letting her watch me lick what she gave me from my fingers.

She moaned and her eyes zeroed in on my movements. Faster than I've ever seen her move she attacked my mouth with a tiny growl, and kissed me. If I would have needed to breath I surely would have passed out from the lack of air intake.

"You want to go to the hotel, baby?" I whispered.

She didn't answer, she just jumped up from her seat swung her extremely large purse over shoulder and yanked me along with her. She whispered to everyone that we were leaving and we only got moans in response. Poor Emmett, he was fighting not to roar out, but seeing my brother kneeling down between his legs, it wasnt something I wanted to see.

Thank God we decided on the upper section of the theater, the humans were below closest to the screens. They will go blind and deaf for sure doing that.

Bella and I made it to the hotel, after she made me stop in a secluded place and made me climb in the backseat of her car with her. She and I came twice then, and once we finally reached our room, well... the heat of her mouth between my legs almost caused me to buck her off the bed.

My girlfriend is a hellcat, not a kitten, even though she fell asleep on me like one. I laid there running my fingers through her hair with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN ;_**

**I wanted to give you a little something before the new year. I know it's not much, but I had to give you all something at least. **

**Next chapter will be soon, I promise. They have a week in Seattle with Bella, before going back to school. So there will be more of that. Also Bella get's to know Esmé and Carlisle more, to trust them.**

**So... I know it probably sucked but I wanted to give you all a lemon[ even if you think it sucked ], and show Bella letting go. It was her showing Rose she trusted her. **

**We will get to the Lauren situation... weather or not she will be a problem later on.. well we shall see about that...**

**Thank you all for reading, and please review and let me know what you think a feel.**

**-Cullensbabymama7**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the wait - Also sorry for this short chapter ! Also, Bella isn't a Demon, she's sorta Half Lampads and half nymph . A reviewer gave me the idea.. Her father was a Lampad and her mother was a Nymph .**_

* * *

><p>It was two days after that wonderful night at the movies, and I was on cloud nine. Nothing could bring me down and I wouldn't allow anything to burst my lovely bubble of sex with my mate. Seriously nothing is better than having her warm hot body pressed against mine, or her hot mouth on me, anywhere on me! Her body and the feel of her body was just about as refreshing and satisfying as blood.<p>

I thought it would be awkward for the two of us the morning after, but it wasn't. I soon found out that Bella was one of those, attack at any given moment sort of girls. Not to mention sitting around a breakfast table while trying to seem like nothing was happening at a table surrounded by vampires was hard. They heard, smelt, and seen everything, Bella again seemed to forget about what my real nature was. She would still whisper thinking nobody could hear her, and her actions were one that either didn't give a shit, or just didn't know. And she knew alright, so she had to have been forgetting.

Nobody seemed to make fun or mention it out loud to her awareness. I was thankful for that, I'm sure she wouldn't have appreciated having somebody talk about our sex life that we just opened up to. Besides I knew they weren't going to bring it up or tease us about finally getting it on, at least Emmett would say that, because they respected Bella and I , or they were afraid of getting caught on fire.

Speaking of getting caught on fire, Carlisle has done non-stop extensive research about different types of creatures that he's either aware of or that somebody he knows or use to know has been or was aware of them. According to a few texts that he's gotten his hands on, he thinks Isabella is either a lampad or a nymph. He might have muttered something about being it possible that she could be a half-breed between the two, which caused me to grown and made him change his course of suggested name to hybrid. I liked hybrid much better than half-breed, sounded much better and less offensive.

When he brought up possibly knowing or having an idea on what she could be, she was excited. She was happy that there were finally different possibilities of what her race of supernatural creäture could be. She was tired of not knowing, also she's still been upset about not being able to find anything left behind by her parents stating what she is and what things she could or might be able to do. That still bothers her, but I told her not to give up hope, because she could find something, anything letting her know and giving her information about what she is, or who she is.

He, nor we havent figured it out yet. But I'm sure in all due time we will either be told he's either right or wrong. I have faith in his research abilities, and I think he could be right. From what I've googled or read from his little creäture book, that it could and did sound promising for her to be part of both or one of the different suggestions. The whole Lampad suggestion definitely concurred with her ability to set people or things on fire. So why not?

"Did you hear from Carlisle? Did he call and tell you what's going on at the center?" I asked Esmé as I started to put my hair up in a messy bun.

Bella got a call from one of the fathers of the girls she does gymnastics with. Apparently her coach quit or got fired a few days ago, and they were coachless. She hadn't been in to practice or anything since then, since she was so upset. She had only worked with that one coach since forever, and now that he was gone, she was sad and just plain upset, so she refused step foot in that building. Though she and Carlisle did leave quickly after receiving a phone call earlier. I had hunted and only had a note to go from.

"Yes, it seems there is a new coach being brought to the gym. Nobody is happy about it, least of all Bella. Are you almost ready dear, the others are waiting on us." Esmé said quietly as she put her coat on.

"Well do they know who it is yet? Is she well-known?" I asked as I followed her out to the car.

"Nobody knows yet, Rose." Alice answered for Esmé.

I nodded and got not into the passenger side door, hoping my mate wasnt too upset. She lost enough days of practice, and I knew that her skipping was messing with her mentally.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[ Bella Pov ]<em>**

Coming for a week shopping adventure had been something I was excited about. I mean shopping, spending time with my girlfriend, and getting to know her family better, not to mention being even closer to my training gym and my team. I had been having so much fun, until I walked into the gym a few days ago and had been informed that my life long coach Martin Walsh, had either quit or been fired was shocking. I mean he was top rank, top dog, and most wanted coach out and available, and we had him, I had him.

I was so angry, especially when I called and called and never gotten an answer back from him. I stopped going to the gym, I wasnt going to walk into the gym again until they got him back, I was personally boycotting the whole situation. It just didn't make sense to me or to anybody else for that matter. The girls on my team, I loved them, they wer awesome and we were as close as we could be with me living hours away, but we had been through so much together for our gymnastics career's to be uprooted the way I had been.

But when I got the call so early this morning, and had Carlisle bring me down to the gym since he was my contracted diet guy and my personal health phycisition, I wasnt expecting the man who was standing in the gym looking at all the equipment.

_Sasha Belov._

Sasha fucking Belov, was standing in my gym, in my home gym and I couldn't believe it.

"Pinch me." I commanded Carlisle as I reached and gripped his arm.

He looked down at me with wide astonished eyes.

"Excuse me!" He asked as if he were appalled.

"That's Sasha Belov! Carlisle do you not know who that man is. Use your creepy vampy ears and tell me, is he or is he not the new coach." I practically begged him as I gripped his arm tighter.

This man, no, this gymnastics god, was even better than Martin! I mean he placed gold in the olympics for god sake! Not to mention he's so damn fine, that I, a lesbian, would even rock his world! This is just, too perfect, too good to be true!

"It seems that they are trying to convince the father of one of the girls that he should be the new coach, and not the father. That with this Sasha's experience will give you all the right amount of pushing and guiding that you will need to become even more successful." Carlisle whispered quietly to me

Having a girlfriend that is a vampire, is fucking awesome. Having her sibling and so-called parents as vampires, well that's even better. I mean I could have this man spy on people for me, and see things at a greater distance than any body else I know. How amazing and fuck awesome is that? Plus, Carlisle is pretty cool of a guy, when he's not being a food and beverage nazi!

_Oh god, dont pass out._ I told myself as I watched Sasha catch on to me being near, and he started walking towards Carlisle and I.

"Isabella DeLaurentis, right?" He asked with his hand stretched out, smiling at me and Carlisle.

Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out.

" You know who I am?" I don't know if I gasped or nearly shouted out the question, either way I felt my whole body flame in embarrassment.

He chuckled, god his chuckle was hot.

_Jesus! Get ahold of yourself, you have a hot girlfriend who would kill for you, don't get attracted to the MALE coach. Pull yourself together Isabella!_

Oh god, even worse, I'm sure Carlisle, my girlfriends father, could smell how much this man turned me on, and how much I found him attractive.

"Of course, you've very talented." His british accent rang through my ears and nearly melted my bones and body right to the matted floor, in a pile of Bella-Goo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TIME SKIP ; ROSALIE'S POV<em> **

* * *

><p>Parents and family all sat behind a newly sectioned off space surrounded in glass. Sound proof, they couldn't hear us but we could hear them. It was to prevent from distraction and so should the parents shout out to their designated child, they wouldn't spook or surprise them into injury.<p>

Bella sat in a row in the middle of the top gymnast in the large group of gentlemen and women training in this specific facility. It seemed that she and the other three girls were the closest. They were watching with nervous eyes as their new coach Sasha Belov pace back and forth occasionally looking at his crowd of anxious gymnasts.

"Does the man speak?" The girl to Isabella's right muttered quietly under her breath, though the other three in the group seemed to hear it and rolled their eyes.

It seemed my mate had a small attraction to her new coach, it was amusing to a point, and it drove me nearly possessive.

I glared slightly as I watched the man, Coach, turn towards his brood and start speaking.

"You are all very special. You've chosen to do something very few are capable of. Look at each other, go on, look." He commanded softly looking at each person. Everyone gymnast looked right and left at the person sitting next them on both sides. "No one, but your peers can understand what it takes to be the best gymnast in the world," He said as he pointed in the direction we all were sitting in, to the parents I presume. "no one! Which is why you need each other. Mostly, you need me. I have a few simple rules, work as hard as I do. Care as much as I do. Sacrifice as much as I do. You will live, breath, eat, sleep, bleed gymnastics and nothing else. we have only 49 days until nationals and we will spend every waking moment of it in this gym. Together. Go home and say goodbye to your lives as you know it." He said with conviction looking at the faces among him, "And any one of you not willing to sacrifice blood, sweat, and tears to achieve excellence, shouldn't bother to come back. We begin Monday morning at 5AM, that's all." Sasha said then walked off and out of the training part and into the coach's office.

The crowed that had sat listening to him gasped as well as the parents. Bella looked panicked. She didn't live in seattle, and having school in Forks was something she could afford to miss, or want to miss. It wouldn't work out if she kept going the way she was.

It looked like Bella was going to have to start making sacrifices. beginning with School and her place of residence at the moment.

"Poor Bella looks like she's about to burst into tears." Alice muttered.

right at that Second she did burst into tears and she walked out of the training center all together with her three closest teammates and my family rushing right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[ Bella's Pov ]<em>**

I was going to be kicked out of the training facility. I couldn't keep going to Forks High School and keep living at home, if I wanted to see my dream and goal to getting to the Olympics through to the finish line.

I couldn't leave my home, my parents left that home to me, it's been my constant throughout everything, I can't leave it. I can't just abandon my parents like that.

Tears streamed down my eyes and I nearly fell on my face tripping over the curb.

"BELLA, BELLA!" Kaylee, Payson, and Emily shouted as they chased after me.

I didn't want them to see me like that, like this. I didn't want them to see me break down, I didn't even show my tears to them when my Dad or Mom died. I had to be strong for them, I was the team leader, their leader.

I forced my tears to stop falling, wiped my eye and face quickly and gave a yawn to make it seem like my eyes were watered for that reason that my eyes were wet and red.

"Hey, sorry I didn't hear you. So, Sasha Belov, awesome right?" I tried to act all calm cool and collected.

That went right out the window as soon as Rose and her family came out of the door looking worried. The look on Esme's face is what made the tears come back full force, because I swear in that moment, she looked just like my mom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN ;_**

**_So that's the chapter for now... sorry so late and so short. Either way it was cool and fun to right. I'm tired so I'm go to bed, its past one in the morning here in Austin, Tx._**


End file.
